Ever Ever After
by LivForever
Summary: Olivia Benson, wedding, and happy ever after in the same story? Remember, you can't have a rainbow without a little rain.
1. Chapter 1

**Olivia Benson, wedding, and happily ever after in the same sentence? Just remember, you can't have a rainbow without a hurricane**.

"Good morning beautiful," David chimed as his head peered over Olivia's when her chocolate brown eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning," Olivia said with a smile forming across her face.

"I cooked your favorite," he added as Olivia sat up and pushed the covers off of her revealing her olive colored legs.

"Sushi?"

"No," David laughed, "We aren't eating sushi at 8 o'clock in the morning."

Olivia gave him a playful frown and continued getting ready for the day. She threw on a comfy pair of jeans and a plain purple shirt and fixed her hair flat all in ten minutes.

"I do smell pancakes," Olivia noted as she finished putting on eye liner, "I love pancakes."

David peeked his head around the bathroom corner and stared at her through the mirror, "I know you do and someone who loves you cooked them."

"That was so cheesy," Olivia giggled, "But I love you too. And pancakes."

"Then get your butt in there and eat them before they get cold," he said.

They sat down at the kitchen table and David laid her plate of breakfast down in front of her. It was all of her favorite breakfast foods, pancakes with whole strawberries and whipped cream, bacon, and a slice of toast with a glass of orange juice.

"This is delicious," she mumbled through her mouthful of food.

David just stared at her as she took one bite after another, amazed at how she could eat like that and still have a healthy figure. "Don't forget that you have to leave work early today because we have that dinner with Don and Liz tonight."

"Right," Olivia said after taking a drink, "I still can't believe Don retired and Munch took over. I knew it was coming but, I wasn't prepared for it."

"Well he's still in your life Liv, and having Munch as your captain can't be too bad."

Olivia gave him a sarcastic 'ha ha' and then started explaining, "Munch is a good captain but, I get so sick of hearing about his damn conspiracy theories all the time."

"Yeah," David said, "He's been warning us about those aliens for a long time."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh as she watched David rinse off the dishes they had ate off of for breakfast. When she was alone, she hardly ever ate breakfast, let alone did dishes. Seeing that she had someone now who loved her enough to do all the things she didn't like doing made her heart glow.

XXX

"Benson, Tutuola!" Captain Munch was standing outside of his new office door yelling for his two best detectives to fill them in on a case that had just been called in.

Olivia and Fin walked up to him waiting for the details. "17 year old female named Madison Lux called in and reported her own rape. I need you two to go meet her at Mercy Hospital."

The two detectives nodded their heads and proceeded to the squad car where they would officially start their day.

"How are things with you and Melinda going?" Olivia asked him once he put the car in drive.

"Pretty good," he said turning out of the precinct parking lot, "How are you and David?"

"We are great," Olivia beamed, "I couldn't be happier."

"That's great baby girl. I'm glad you finally got somebody."

"Me too."

Ever since Elliot had left, Olivia had discovered that her and Fin had a lot more in common than she thought. They both had the same instincts when it came to cases and most of the time they agreed with each other. She found it much more easier to talk to Fin because she knew he wouldn't judge her like Elliot sometimes did.

"You want to take the vic and I'll take the parents?" Fin asked once they had walked into the hospital.

Olivia nodded her head and went to the reception desk to show her badge and ask for Madison's room number.

"115," the receptionist had told her, "Good luck getting her to talk."

Olivia turned away and headed toward room 115 secretly laughing in her had at what the receptionist had said. 'Of course she's not going to talk to you guys. You are like vultures who only care about getting paid.'

When she came to room 115 she stopped outside the door and gave a slight nod to Fin who was already talking to the girls parents. She knocked quietly on the door before entering so she wouldn't frighten her.

"Hi Madison," Olivia said in her voice she always used when talking to victims, "I'm Detective Benson."

No words came from Madison. She just stared at the Olivia like she didn't speak English.

"I'm here to help you. I know this is scary but if you talk to me I can help you a lot more."

"My friends call me Maddy," she said quietly.

"Well Maddy," Olivia said, "Can you tell me what happened?"

Maddy looked away for and stared at nothing in particular and then looked back to Olivia and began, "I went to a sleepover with some friends for school. Jane and Brittany. We were suppose to have a movie marathon but then they told me we were going to be drinking and I told them I wasn't into that."

"Okay, you're doing great sweetie," Olivia encouraged.

"They told me that if I wasn't going to drink then I needed to leave, so I got my things and called my mom."

"Then what happened?"

"My mom said she would be there in a half an hour because she had to finish up some paper at work and then she would come and get me. I waited in the living room until she got there."

"Maddy," Olivia said, "What happened while you were waiting?"

Maddy started to shake as the tears began to fall out of her crystal blue eyes, "Brittany's Dad was in the living room watching TV. He asked me if... if... oh gosh please don't make me say it!"

"Maddy I know this is hard, but I need you to tell me everything."

Every time Olivia spoke with a victim her heart broke a little more. Especially with the younger ones. She couldn't believe how many people she had seen broken from an assault in her lifetime and today there was one more.

"He asked me if I wanted to have sex!" Maddy cried out.

"Sh," Olivia was holding Maddy's hand trying to get her to calm down so she could finish telling what happened. She hated that to become better they had to tell their stories, "It's okay."

"I told him no and that's when he got up and told me he wanted to show me something. He said he... he said... that I looked like his mom when she was my age and he wanted to show me a picture."

"I followed him into his bedroom and he pointed to a picture on the wall but it was a picture of Brittany's mom. Then he shut the door and pushed me onto the bed. I was screaming for help... but nobody heard me. Brittany and Jane were probably already wasted."

"Maddy you did great," Olivia said letting go of her hand, "If we are going to prove that we need to do a rape kit."

"No!" Maddy cried, "I can't!"

"Maddy," Olivia said still using her compassionate and caring voice, "I know you're scared but, I will be there with you through the whole time. We need the rape kit in order to arrest him."

"I can't," Maddy said with tears still pooling out of her eyes.

"Maddy listen to me," Olivia said with a little more authority in her voice, "You need to do the rape kit."

"You promise you'll stay with me?"

"I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Elliot will not be mentioned in this story whatsoever. He is gone and I am trying to cope with that. Which means no talking about him. That is all. Please review and thanks for reading!**

"How did it go with the parents?" Olivia asked Fin wants he started the car.

"The mom's story matches what Madison told you and the Dad's boss says he's been at work all night," Fin answered as they pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

Fin was noticing that lately the cases they had with children were hitting Olivia a little harder than usual. He was afraid to ask why because he didn't want Olivia to snap at him but, he knew he needed to ask. "Baby Girl has something been bothering you?"

Olivia turned her head away from looking at the scenery of New York to looking at Fin, "No, why do you ask?"

Fin was surprised that she hadn't snapped. She simply answered like they were having a normal conversation, "It's just that lately when we have cases involving children, you seem really upset."

Olivia let out a deep sigh as she shifted her head back to looking out of the passenger side window, "Cases with kids are especially hard but, David and I are getting along great and we're starting to think about having kids."

"Baby Girl that's great!" Fin had pulled into his usual parking spot at the precinct and they continued their talk as they made their way upstairs to their floor.

"Yeah," Olivia couldn't help but smile. "The thing is every time I see a child getting abused or mistreated, I think back to my mom. I don't know how to be a mom. I know I've said this a lot but, it's true."

"Liv, you would be an amazing mom. Every mom expecting has doubts but once they hold that tiny life in their arms they know it's the best thing. Plus, that baby would have the best uncle in the world."

"Thanks Fin," Olivia laughed as she sat in her chair at her desk and started typing her 5's on Madison's case.

She had barely typed a sentence when her cell phone started ringing from her pocket, "Benson."

"Hey beautiful," David said on the other end, "I'm outside waiting. Please tell me you didn't forget about that dinner tonight."

"Oh crap!"

"Olivia..."

"Don't worry," Olivia assured him grabbing her jacket from the back of her chair and turning her desk lamp off, "I'm on my way out of the door right now."

"See ya, bye."

"Bye."

"Bye Fin," Olivia shouted as she stepped into the elevator.

"Bye Baby Girl!"

XXX

Olivia and David stood outside of Don and Liz's new house they bought together and after ringing the door bell one time Don opened the door.

"Olivia! Good to see you," he reached his arms out for a friendly embrace and Olivia returned the favor, "Good to see you as well." Don offered a firm hand shake to David who also returned the favor. "Come on in."

"It smells amazing in here!" Olivia gasped as the smell of fresh cooked food filled the air.

"Thanks Liv," Liz Donnelly said walking out of the kitchen with a bowl of salad in one hand and a bowl of rolls in the other.

Don led David and Olivia to the table while Liz finished carrying in the food. There was mashed potatoes that looked as if they were made from clouds, green vegetable salad, dinner rolls, baked chicken, and what looked like green bean casserole.

"You sure went out of your way to cook us dinner," Olivia said getting comfortable in her seat between Don and David, "What's the big occasion?"

Liz looked at Don who just smiled from ear to ear, "Liz and I are planning on getting married."

"Don that's great!" Olivia beamed, "I'm so happy for you guys!"

Liz finally sat down at the table next to Don and they intertwined their fingers, "Thank you Olivia. We also knew that you two are engaged and we were wondering if you guys wanted to have a double wedding."

Olivia's eyes grew wide and she felt her heart skip a beat. David who was paying very close attention to her reaction and cleared his throat, "Liv?"

Olivia let out a breath and replied, "I would love to have a double wedding."

"Here's a toast to all of us," Don said raising his champagne glass.

Olivia was hesitant, she knew that Don wasn't suppose to be drinking, "Don?"

Don just laughed and Liz joined in getting the hint about why Olivia was questioning the toast, "It's sparkling apple juice."

Olivia immediately began blushing, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's alright Liv," Don said proceeding to raise his glass again, "Cheers to all of us."

Everyone raised their glasses and clanked them together gently and enjoyed the tantalizing dinner that Liz had conjured up.

"You guys have a lovely house," David said after taking of sip of white wine.

They had only moved in a month ago and already their were pictures on the walls and there were no boxes left in sight.

"We finally put the last box of things away last night," Liz said, "It only took us a month."

"I remember when I first moved into my apartment. I still have boxes unpacked," she laughed as she thought about what could be in those boxes. They were stored in her bedroom closest and she couldn't quite remember why.

"Thanks for dinner," Olivia said after she helped Liz clear the table.

"Oh it's no problem," Liz said putting the last dish in the sink, "You're like the daughter I never had."

Olivia again showed her perfectly straight teeth as she smiled for the millionth time that night, "Thank you. For everything."

"It isn't a problem."

"You ready to go babe?" Olivia asked after hugging Don one last time and grabbing her purse.

"Sure am."

Olivia and David thanked Liz and Don once again before walking out the door for inviting them into their new house for dinner and for inviting them for a double wedding. Olivia had loved the idea and figured it would take some of the nerves away once the day came.

Once they arrived home Olivia was drained from the days events, "I'm so sleepy," she said with a yawn.

"Let's get you to bed," David said helping her take her jacket off, "Tomorrow we have to go that interview with the adoption lady."

"Are you as nervous about that as I am?" Olivia plopped down on her bed and curled herself close to David under the covers. They had been planning on adopting for a few months now and tomorrow a couple and the adoption lady was coming to meet them. This was their chance, they would sink or swim. Olivia had been nervous about it ever since they set the date three weeks ago, but it didn't really hit her until now that she finally might get the kid she always desired.

"I'm not nervous," David said wrapping his muscular arm around Olivia's waist, "You shouldn't be either. We are good people and they have no reason not to love us. Just don't offer them your cookies."

"Hey!" Olivia hit him with a pillow playfully, "My cookies are delicious!"

"If you're a a farm animal."

Olivia hit him again in the face with a pillow and he startled her by pulling her on top of him and kissing her. She could feel his bare body beneath her and she never wanted to move.

"I love you Olivia Benson." Their lips met again and this time they felt each others tongues swapping.

"I love you David Haden,"she said stopping the kiss for air.

"Let's get some sleep now. Don't worry about tomorrow. Everything will be fine."

Olivia rolled back over to her side of the bed and David took his position with his arm tucked over Olivia's waist and together they fell asleep. Both of them as happy as they have ever been.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading. I hope you like all the LIVIDNESS! Please review! :)**

Olivia thought it was a good occasion to finally wear the skirt Alex had given her for her birthday last year. It was navy blue and she wore a nice white blouse to match. She wanted to give a good impression to the parents and the agent. She put in her nicest pair of silver earrings and made sure every piece of her hair was in place.

"I'm so nervous," Olivia complained pacing back and forth down the hallway.

"Babe," David said walking out of the bathroom with shaving cream on his face and a razor in his hand, "Calm down. Everything is going to be fine."

"What if it isn't? What if they don't like us?"

"Then they don't like us and we try again."

Olivia sighed and tried to calm her nerves by sitting down on the couch. She knew David was right but she wanted a child more than anything and the sooner the better. After all, she had been waiting almost 15 years. Right before she could sit down there was a knock on the door.

"Oh my gosh! They're here!"

"Calm down," David said again walking passed her with a clean shaven face to answer the door.

"Hello, Mrs. and Mr?" the adoption agent asked.

"Actually, we aren't married," David said calmly.

"Oh. This is Austin and Meredith and they are looking for the best parents for their child so why don't we get started?"

Olivia was really nervous now. All she could think about was the reaction when David had told her they weren't married. David noticed that Olivia was shaking sitting next to him so he wrapped his arm around her waist and started the conversation.

"We really love each other and we really want a child together but, it would be hard for her to carry a child with her job so," David began.

"What is your job?" Meredith directed towards Olivia who was still shaking on the couch.

"I'm a detective with the Manhattan Special Victims Unit," she answered with her voice barely above a whisper.

"Is she okay?" Austin asked David.

"Liv?" David asked.

"I'm sorry, excuse me," Olivia said before taking off to rush to the nearest bathroom with her hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry, she's really nervous," David excused himself to follow Olivia. He found her hunched over the toilet with her hair in a pony tail.

"You okay?"

"I just blew our chances," Olivia cried flushing the toilet.

"Come on, let's just go back in there and finish the interview."

"I can't," she blamed herself.

"Liv listen to me," David said grabbing hold of both of her hands, "We are going to have a child. I will do whatever it takes and if that means wiping the puke off your face and forcing you to go back in there, I will."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh at David when he took a wet rag lying on the sink and wiped her mouth off.

"Thanks."

"Anytime. Now let's go back in there."

They walked hand in hand back into the living room and took their original spots on the couch.

"My clients have made a decision and they have decided that you would make great parents," the adoption lady, Laura stated.

"What?" Olivia felt her heart skip a beat as David gave a little squeeze on her hand.

"We weren't looking for perfect parents who have all these rules and everything," Meredith said, "We were looking for a couple who were in love and who was ready to love and care for a child. That's you."

Olivia had tears coming down her cheeks now. Happy tears. "Thank you so much!"

"Well," Laura said, "I think our job is done here. You have the contact information and we will let you know the details when we know them."

Olivia and David shook hands with the young couple who was carrying their new child. When they left, Olivia felt like throwing a party.

"Oh my gosh David this amazing!" she squealed, "We are going to have a child!"

David couldn't hide the smile at his face from seeing Olivia so happy, "I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia practically threw herself in David's arms as she started crying some more, "I have to call Alex!"

"Wait a minute," David said grabbing her hand to stop her from running off, "There's something I want to show you first."

"What is it?"

David reached into the pocket of his black slacks and pulled out a black velvet box. He opened it up and showed Olivia what was inside. Two golden bracelets that said _Infinite Love _were shining in her eyes.

"David," she gasped, "These are gorgeous."

"One is for you and one is for the baby if it's a girl," he explained, "They were my mother's when she got pregnant with me. She gave them to me anyways even though I turned out to be a boy. I think they fit this situation perfectly."

Olivia just smiled as she hugged David one more time, "Thank you. I love them."

With Olivia in his arms, David didn't have a care in the world. The only thing in his mind was the smell of Olivia's lavender shampoo and that they were going to have a child together. He knew this was the right thing. He knew it was perfect and they were going to be amazing parents. The only thing that worried him, was a secret he wasn't ready to share.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really happy with this story and I hope you are too! You should review and let me know! I'd love to hear from everyone!**

"Casey! Casey!" Alex squealed running into the court house where she knew her lawyer friend would be.

"Did somebody die?" Casey asked.

"No! Have you talked to Olivia?"

"Yes!" Casey squealed now knowing what they were talking about, "Isn't it wonderful? I'm really glad Olivia's happy."

"It's amazing! I think we should throw her a baby shower. I know she isn't really pregnant but, it still feels right."

"You're right," Casey said grabbing her briefcase off the floor, "Let's fill the others in and it can be a surprise."

The smile on Alex's face went from ear to ear. She loved Olivia like a sister and always knew she wanted kids. Now she was getting everything she wanted, including a baby shower. She had always talked about them when they went to lunch on Sunday's.

"Wait a minute..." Alex said, "First we have to let Liv tell everybody and then we can fill them in on the baby shower. Let's just start planning!"

Casey nodded her head in agreement with Alex and they took off heading for the shopping malls.

XXX

"I love this movie," Olivia said about a movie her and David had caught on TV.

"It's a chick flick," he smiled yawning and putting his arm around Olivia's neck.

"We are going to need a bigger place if we are going to have a baby," Olivia said motioning her eyes to meet David's.

"Then tomorrow, we go house hunting."

The thought of moving out of her apartment of 20 years and moving into a new place with her fiance soon began to weigh a toll on her. All of a sudden her life was changing and she wasn't used to it. Her old life consisted of busting perps all day and now she wasn't even sure if she wanted to go back to work. She didn't know what to think anymore.

"Can I be honest with you?" Olivia asked interrupting the silence.

"Of course," David said with a furrowed brow, "What's on your mind?"

"Well, um. I'm not- I just... Oh I forgot I have plans to meet Alex and Casey for lunch!" She sprang up off the couch and rushed into her bedroom slamming the door shut behind her to throw some nice clothes on and she ran out the door without saying goodbye. Little did David know she didn't have plans with Casey and Alex.

XXX

"Come in Olivia," George Huang greeted, "Have a seat on the couch."

"Thanks for letting me talk to you." Olivia didn't really want to talk to a shrink but right now she just needed some answered and George Huang was the best guy to give them to her.

"So what's on your mind Liv?"

"David and I are adopting a baby," she blurted out with a smile.

"Congratulations!" George beamed.

Olivia nodded her head, "We are also going house hunting tomorrow."

"That's exciting."

"It's just that... I'm not used to things being like this. I don't know how or what to feel," she admitted keeping focus on her hands that were placed in her lap.

"Well how do you feel Olivia?"

"I'm happy." This was the first time that she had said it out loud. She was happy. "I'm happy and I'm afraid of it being taken away from me."

George nodded his head slowly as he realized what Olivia was trying to say, "You're scared that he's going to leave?"

Olivia just blinked as she finally looked George in the eye. "How come you aren't having this talk with David?"

Olivia had thought about telling David how she felt but, she didn't know if he was the type of man who wanted to hear a woman wail about her feelings.

"I don't know."

"Maybe you should try talking to him," George said in his shrinking voice.

"Thanks George," Olivia gave him a friendly hug before leaving his office and almost bumping in to Fin on the way down the stairs.

"My bad Baby Girl," he said switching his cup of coffee to the other hand, "What are you doing here?"  
"I got shrinked," Olivia laughed. She didn't see the need to keep it a secret from Fin, he was one of her best friends.

"Do I need to beat somebody up?"

"No," Olivia smiled, "It's all good things."

"Good, I'll see you later Liv." Knowing that Olivia was happy made Fin happy. He had been watching her since the day he came to the unit and even that day he realized how special of a person she was. She deserved to be happy and she was finally getting it. What Fin couldn't understand was why Olivia needed to see a shrink if she was happy. "It didn't matter," he told himself, "She's happy."

XXX

On her way back home to David, Olivia came across a beautiful brownstone for sale. It was three bedrooms so there was a room for the baby, David and Olivia, and a guest room, even though nobody stayed over. There was big enough back yard where they could put a swing set and Olivia fell in love. She quickly looked at the address so she could tell David about it and they could further check it out.

"David I need to talk to you," Olivia said walking into her apartment and sitting her keys down on the kitchen table.

"About what?" he asked walking out of the kitchen with a beer in his hand.

Olivia was taken back by the sight. She hadn't seen him drink before and didn't think he was that type of person.

"You're drinking?"

"It's just a beer Olivia," David said confused, "Chill out. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Olivia couldn't help but get angry that David was drinking. She knew that adults could drink responsibly but ever since her mother passed, she couldn't handle drinking.

"How often do you drink?" Olivia asked not being able to ignore it.

David walked over the kitchen table where Olivia was still standing and sat down in a chair with the beer still in his hand.

"I drink one beer every few months," David answered, "You're treating me like I'm an alcoholic."

Those words. She hated that word. "My mom was an alcoholic," she said quietly sitting down in the chair next to him.

"I'm sorry," David said, "Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

She shook her head no but since they were already on the subject she wondered if she should just continue.

"Liv?" He could see her eyes starting to water and turn red and he wondered what was bothering her, "Olivia you can talk to me."

"I didn't mean to treat you like that... It's just that my mother was alcoholic. She passed away because she was drunk and fell down a flight of stairs."

"I'm sorry Liv," was all he could say. He took his thumbs and wiped the tears out from under her eyes until they weren't falling any longer.

"Anything else you want to talk about?"

"I didn't have lunch with Casey and Alex today," she admitted, "I went to talk to a shrink."

"You're not crazy are you?" David teased walking to the trash can to throw the rest of his beer away.

"No," she laughed. "I talked to him because I'm not used to being this happy. It's all new for me."

David just smiled a huge grin as he made his way back the table, "That's a good thing. I want you to be happy."

"When I was driving back home I saw a really nice brownstone for sale."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. It had a back yard big enough for a swing set," she said in awe.

"We will have to check it out tomorrow."

Olivia leaned into David a little farther and planted a kiss smack dab on his lips. Neither one of them seemed to want to pull away. It was a like a force was pulling them together. They made their way into the bedroom and the night had only just begun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Time to move out! I love hearing your reviews! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

The next morning was Sunday and the last day off of work before Olivia had to go back. The sun was shining and the wind was just perfect outside. The white puffy clouds looked like a painted picture in the sky.

Olivia stirred when she felt David moving to get out of bed so she opened her eyes to ask him where he was going.

"I'm going to make us some breakfast and then we are going to get ready to look for houses," he answered smiling.

David left the room and Olivia was left laying there smiling at nothing in particular. She was just happy. She couldn't quite explain it but she knew she liked it. She decided she better get out of bed and help cook even though she knew David would make her sit down at the table.

She threw the covers off of her and climbed out of bed slipping on her pink fuzzy house shoes before her feet touched the cold hardwood floor.

"What are you doing up?" David asked shutting the refrigerator.

"I wanted to help you cook," she smiled innocently.

"I wanted to serve you breakfast in bed," he admitted sitting a bag of frozen fruit on the counter.

"I'm not going to argue with that." Olivia poured herself a glass of apple juice before heading back into her bedroom and crawling back into bed under the warm comfort of her blankets.

"Smells good!" she hollered hoping David would hear.

David came walking into the bedroom carrying a plate two pancakes with fresh raspberries and strawberries on the side. Those were Olivia's favorites.

"Here you go wonderful," he said placing the blue plate on a tray in her lap.

"How did I get so lucky?"

"I ask myself the same thing."

Olivia had devoured her pancakes in only a few seconds along with the fruit. David had always teased her about her appetite but lately Olivia was noticing it too. Yesterday in the morning when she stepped on the scale in the bathroom, she had gained a few pounds but she didn't think anything of it. She just thought David was spoiling her.

"I'm gonna jump in the shower," David said. He grabbed a pair of Levi jeans from his drawer of clothes and a stripped blue polo and headed into the bathroom. Once Olivia heard the water running she sat her plate in the kitchen and walked into the bathroom herself without knocking.

"I need a shower a too."

David just laughed. He knew what she was planning and he couldn't turn her down. He watched through the curtains as Olivia slipped off her pajama pants and then pulled off her shirt exposing her smooth olive skin that David had become familiar with. Next she slipped off her undergarments exposing everything.

"We only have an hour before we are suppose to meet the realtor," David said when Olivia stepped into the tub with him.

Olivia didn't say anything but just turned around looking David in the eyes as he stood under the water. She was standing before him literally, taking his breath away.

She reached her arms up wrapping them around David's neck and he pulled her closer. They were chest to chest now and they shared a gentle passionate kiss. Before they could move any farther Olivia pulled away from him and was now the one under the water rinsing her hair.

"Why did you stop?" he asked confused.

"We don't have that much time," she teased him, "Don't worry. We can pick this up on our honeymoon."

David gave a smirk and shook his head. He should have known all along that Olivia would get him all worked up and it just be a tease. They continued their shower together but now they were actually showering.

"That was the best shower I've ever had," Olivia said while brushing her hair, "How about you?"

"Definitely the best." David slipped his clothes on that he had picked out before he got in the shower and Olivia put on a nice cocktail dress that matched. She felt the need to wear a dress all the time now. It seemed to go with her personality more and more every day.

"Are you ready to go?" David asked once he saw that Olivia was dressed with make-up on.

"Yeah," she answered, "Let's go."

XXX

They pulled up to the house that Olivia had seen the day before and was immediately attracted too. She hoped it was as beautiful and perfect inside as it was out.

"Wow, this place really is nice," David gasped as they stepped out of the Ford F1 50 that David had recently bought. Olivia never understood why because the streets in Manhattan were always crowded.

"I hope it's nice on the inside too."

They walked up to the front step to meet the realtor Carly. "Hello," she greeted, "Shall we go ahead inside?"

Olivia nodded her head and Carly placed to key in the lock to open the door, "Go ahead and take a look around."

Olivia was amazed as soon as she stepped inside. The floors looked like they had just been re-carpeted with a tan color carpet and the walls were painted a faded blue color. There was a staircase that made a spiral up to the top and they looked safe.

"This place is perfect," Olivia whispered to David.

"Do you guys want to take a look upstairs?" Carly asked.

They had said yes and were making their way upstairs when David stopped and pulled Olivia a side for a minute.

"If you aren't 100% in love with this house then we aren't buying it unless you are happy."

"I love this house, it's perfect." The first room the came across at the top of the stairs had proved it. It was a room that Olivia assumed at previously been a nursery because the room was painted a light pink with polka dots on the walls.

"This room could be used for a nursery or a child's room," Carly went on to explaining, "Do you have any kids?"

"We have one on the way," Olivia couldn't help but smile from ear to ear.

When the tour of the house was done they three ended back downstairs gathered by the front door. "Do you wish to by this house?"

Olivia looked to David before answering but David nodded his head to tell her he like the house too, "Yes," she answered, "We would love to by this house!"

"Alright," Carly said, "It's sold. You can start moving in next week."

"Next week?"

"Yes," Carly answered, "The only thing we have to do is get the key back from the previous owner and then you can move in."

"Thank you," Olivia said shaking Carly's hand, "We appreciate it."

Once Olivia and David had climbed back into the truck Olivia sighed of happiness, "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked before starting the truck.

"For everything. For just being here."

He leaned over and gave her a kiss before pulling off into the heat of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews! You are what keeps this story going!**

"Captain," Fin said rushing into Munch's office, "Olivia and David got a house and I need the day off so I can go help them move."

"No problem," Munch said, "This Saturday. I already got word from Liv."

"Great," Fin smiled, "See ya!"

SATURDAY

"Where do you want us to start?" Casey asked walking into Olivia's apartment with Casey, Alex, and Fin.

"There's some boxes in the kitchen," Olivia answered picking up a box off the floor.

"What do you think you are doing?" Alex asked swooping the box out of Olivia's hand.

"Moving?" Olivia asked surprised.

"You aren't suppose to be lifting heavy stuff. Since you are getting a baby, we are treating you like you are pregnant." Casey explained while Alex started carrying boxes out to David's truck.

"Guys," Olivia laughed, "I'm moving houses and I have quite a bit of stuff. I'm not just going to sit back and watch you guys move it all without my help!"

"Yes you are," Fin stepped up, "Even if I have to send you to Cragen's house."

Olivia sighed realizing that she wasn't going to win the battle, after all, it was 1 against 4. "Fine. But I am not going to be happy about this." she plopped down on the couch and pretended to pout.

"You shouldn't stress Liv," David said, "It's not good for the pregnancy." Everybody chuckled at the joke.

Olivia didn't feel like she deserved to be treated like she was pregnant because she wasn't. She felt like she deserved to be treated like a normal person. A person going to be a mom. Then she understood where her friends were coming from. They just wanted her to feel like the baby was entirely hers.

"This is a nice house Liv," Alex said once they had gotten all of the boxes moved.

"It is isn't it?" she smiled. "I'm so excited."

"I bet," Alex said pouring herself a glass of wine, "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

Casey and Fin had to leave early because they both caught cases at their work. David was carrying up the last box from his truck while Casey and Olivia were having a nice talk on the couch.

"Have you guys thought of any names yet?"

"Not yet," Olivia answered, "I guess we need to think about that."

"You could always name him or her Alex," she smiled after taking another sip.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"That was the last box," David said after sitting the box down in their bedroom.

Olivia got up from the couch to give him their first kiss in their new house, "I love you."

"Love you too Liv," he whispered.

"I better get going." Alex excused herself laughing at how Olivia and David hadn't heard a word she said.

Since they had spent the day moving and unpacking, they were pretty tired so they went to bed at an early 8 o'clock.

"I think I'm coming down with the flu," Olivia said after crawling under the covers.

"Why's that?" he asked truly concerned.

"I've had this headache all day and I just can't seem to shake it. My stomach's been bothering me too."

"Do you want me to get you some Tylenol?" David asked wanting to help her.

"Please?"

David walked into their new bathroom to look for the box marked 'cabinet contents.' He had to go through the hassle of untaping it, and rummaging through everything until he found the Tylenol bottle. After what seemed like ten minutes of searching he finally found the bottle and carried it back into the bedroom.

"Here you go sweetie." When Olivia wasn't in bed he started to get worried. "Olivia?"

Then he heard a wretched noise coming from the master bathroom, "Liv? Oh Liv." He pushed the door open and saw Olivia doubled over the toilet losing what she had for dinner.

"This can't be good," she said with a half-smile.

David grabbed a wet rag and wiped her forehead. "Here talk some medicine." He handed her the two Tylenol which she gladly excepted.

"Thank you." She tossed the medicine into her mouth and washed them down with a drink of water that David had also brought.

"Come on let's get you back to bed," he offered to help her get up but before he could react she was already doubled back over the toilet.

"It's alright," he whispered rubbing her back. "Do you want to go to the doctor?"

"No," she answered with a weak voice, "It's just the flu."

David sighed knowing that Olivia would never willingly go to the doctor. He hoped it was just a simple flu and she would feel better the next day. He couldn't stand seeing her sick.

"I think it's over," Olivia said standing up.

"Let me help you back to bed," David said wrapping his arm around her back.

"I'm sorry I had to keep you up," she said crawling under the covers once again.

"Don't be sorry," he said to her, "You can't help when you're sick."

He learned over from his side of the bed and kissed her on her cheek, "Hopefully tomorrow you feel better and we can go shopping for the nursery." David looked over when Olivia didn't reply and he smiled to himself because she was already asleep, "Goodnight Liv."

**Uh oh! What's wrong with Liv? Keep reading to find out if it's just the flu, or something more serious!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I wasn't planning on Olivia being pregnant… but if that's what you guys want… let me know and we can make it happen!**

David started stirring in bed as he felt the warm rays of the sun seep through the bedroom window. He turned over ready to give Olivia a good morning kiss but to his surprise she wasn't there. "Olivia?"

That's when he heard the same noise he had heard the night before when Olivia was getting sick in the bathroom. He through the covers off of him and threw a shirt on that was laying on top of a chair close to the bed.

"Still not feeling better?" he asked when he saw her doubled over the toilet.

She shook her head no and went back to vomiting.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" he asked bending down to Olivia's level and rubbing her back.

"You were sleeping so peacefully," Olivia answered lifting her head up, "I'm fine."

"You're not fine," he said helping her to stand up, "Let me take you to the doctor."

"No doctor," she said weakly, "No doctor."

"Liv."

"If I still feel bad tomorrow then you can take me to the doctor," she stated crawling back under the warm covers of her bed, "Right now I just want to sleep."

"Okay," he smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked before she closed her eyes.

"You look beautiful this morning."

Olivia laughed, "I just spent the past thirty minutes throwing my guts up and I'm pretty sure I have bed head and you are saying I'm beautiful?"

"Yes," he answered giving her a light kiss on the cheek, "Gorgeous." David pulled the covers up a little higher over Olivia's body so they were just under her chin and tucked her in like a little kid. "Get some rest now. I have to go to work for a little bit but if you need anything don't hesitate on calling me."

"Alright," Olivia sighed. Her eyelids were feeling heavy and all she wanted to do was sleep. Before David was ready to leave he checked on Olivia and she was sleeping peacefully. He could now leave the house worry free knowing Olivia was doing okay.

XXX

_Riiiiiiiinnnnnnnng._

Olivia groaned as the sound of her cell phone vibrating on her nightstand woke her up. She reached her hand towards the table with her eyes still closed hoping that this wasn't a case.

"Hello?"

"Hey Liv." It was David.

"Hey honey," Olivia smiled finally opening her eyes.

"I finished at work and I was going to go pick up some things from the store but I wanted to check and see if you were feeling better."

"Not really," she answered honestly, "I still feel icky."

"I'll pick you up some soup from the store and tonight we can just have a night inside. Just me and you, DVD's and junk food. What do you say?"

"I'd say that sounds great!"

"Alright I'll see you in a bit."

"Bye, I love you."

"Love you too."

Olivia hung up the phone and placed it back down on the nightstand. She wiped the sleepy that was lingering in her eyes and sat up feeling a little dizzy. "Whoa," she said to herself. She placed her hands on her head to try and stop the dizziness. Once it finally subsided she stood up and walked herself into the living room where she saw the mess. Boxes piled everywhere and trash bags in every room. She knew she couldn't relax knowing the house was a disaster so she started unpacking.

**I know this was a short chapter but I really couldn't move any farther until I hear if you guys want her to be pregnant… or something more serious. It's your decision!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Your wish is my command! Enjoy!**

"I didn't know what kind of soup you would want so I got chicken noodle and vegetable." David walked into their house with two grocery bags in each hand. He was too busy worrying about getting the groceries to the table before the bags ripped that he didn't notice Olivia laying on the living room floor unconscious.

"OIivia?" he hollere4d realizing the house was quiet. He walked back into the living room and that's when he saw her, "Liv!" He was shaking her vigorously trying to wake her up.

"What happened?" Olivia asked coming to.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully, "I came home and you were passed out."

"Ugh," she groaned sitting up.

David helped her by reaching his arms around her back and sitting her on the couch.

"Will you please let me take you to the doctor now?"

"I guess," she sighed and rested her head on the back of the couch.

"I'm just worried about you Liv," David said with sympathy in his eyes.

"I know," she whispered, "Let's get this over with."

David stayed one step behind Olivia the whole way to the car making sure she wouldn't fall.

XXX

"Can you tell me how you were feeling before this happened?" Dr. Crenshaw asked Olivia.

Olivia was sitting up in the hospital bed at Mercy Hospital where David had taken her. She didn't want to lay back and let others see her as weak.

"Last night before bed I started feeling ill and I ended up tossing my cookies before the night was over."

Dr. Crenshaw nodded her head and David squeezed Olivia's hand a little tighter.

"What about when you woke up this morning?"

"I was sort of dizzy," Olivia said.

"Sort of?"

"The room seemed like it was spinning but it only lasted a few seconds."

"We are going to order an ultrasound of your abdomen to see if anything is going on," Dr. Crenshaw stated, "The ultrasound tech will be up here in a few minutes."

Dr. Crenshaw left and Olivia felt tired enough to lay back in the bed.

"you alright?" David asked paying close attention to her every mood.

"I'm tired," she said closing her eyes.

"Honey, you've slept all day."

"I know," she replied.

David just held her hand and let her rest until the ultrasound tech was ready.

When the doctor came in with the portable ultrasound, David asked if they could do it while she was sleeping.

"I doubt it," the doctor said, "The gel will most likely wake her up."

David nodded in understanding and gently tapped Olivia on the shoulder. "It's time to get your ultrasound."

Olivia's eyes fluttered open and as much as she wanted to go home she lifted her shirt up exposing her nicely toned abdomen.

"This will be slightly cold," the doctor said referring to the green gel she about to squeeze onto her stomach.

Once she squeezed the green gel on, she placed the control on her abdomen and a picture popped up on the screen. "I have some good news."

Olivia's eyes darted from the screen to the doctor, "What is it?"

"You're pregnant!"

XXX

Olivia was in shock, "I'm … going to have a baby?"

"Yes," the nurse answered, "Congratulations."

"Liv, honey this is great!" David said kissing her on the cheek,

"We do need to make sure your stress levels are lowered because that's making your blood pressure go up and that is what's making you feel like you do."

Olivia was now crying happy tears, "We are going to have two babies," she whispered once the doctor left.

"Yeah Liv," David smiled, "Two beautiful babies."

"Let's go home," Olivia said, "We need to celebrate."

"Movies and junk food?" David asked remembering they had a date planned.

"That sounds wonderful."

David and Olivia rode home in silent as they both took in the good news. They were going to have to babies whom they would love dearly.

"You alright?" David asked once more before they got out of the car.

"Yeah," Olivia smiled, "I'm really okay. I'm happy."

David leaned over to Olivia and planted his lips onto hers.

"I hope you finally get everything you've ever wanted," he said cupping her cheek in his hand.

Now it was Olivia's turn to plant the kiss on him. "Let's go finish this inside."

XXX

On Saturday morning, Olivia was ready to tell Don and Liz that they were going to have two grandkids. Olivia had set up a wonderful way of telling them by giving them a present.

"So what is the occasion for this special dinner?" Don asked taking his seat at the cherry oak table.

Olivia just smiled as David placed the piñata in front of Liz and Don.

"A piñata?" Liz asked confused.

"Open it," Olivia said still grinning. She could barely contain her excitement.

Don took the fork from his napkin and stabbed it into the top of the donkey shaped piñata. He pulled out a t-shirt that said 'grandpa' and another one that said 'grandma.' Then he pulled out a candle in the shape of a 2.

"Two?" Liz asked looking up at Olivia and David who looked as if they might burst any minute.

"Oh my gosh," Don said with a smile creeping on his face, "Two babies?"

Olivia nodded her head yes, "I'm pregnant!"

"Oh Olivia!" Liz exclaimed getting up from her seat, "That's amazing!"

"Congrats you too," Don said slipping his new shirt on over his old one.

"Are you ready to eat?" David asked.

"I am," Olivia answered causing everyone to burst out laughing.

XXX

When dinner was over and Don and Liz had gone home, Olivia and David were cuddled on the couch watching TV.

"Dinner was great babe," Olivia said.

"Thank you," he smiled pulling her to lie in his lap. He started playing with her almond colored hair and she thought she would fall asleep.

"I like when you play with my hair," she said with her eyes closing.

"Shh," he whispered, "You and the baby need to get some sleep."

Olivia abided by what David told her and she let the familiar place of dreamland take over. This time, it wasn't a dream she was prepared for.

**I know some of you didn't want her to be pregnant but… majority rules. There will be another story soon that may involve a serious medical crisis! You can read that if you'd like ;) Thanks for reading and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the kind reviews. I love them, as I assume every writer does!**

"I have to go back in there! My daughter is in there!"

"Olivia!" Fin yelled, "You can't go in there! Let the firemen do it!"

Olivia was standing outside of her burning house watching the amber flames roll of into the night air. She was sobbing, waiting for the firemen to come back out with her two year old daughter. When the firemen finally appeared in her sight she saw her baby asleep in the man's arms.

"Kelsey!" Olivia screamed running toward her.

"I'm sorry ma'am," the fireman said in a sympathetic voice.

"No!" Olivia cried. "No! No! No!"

"Olivia wake up!" David was hollering trying to wake get her to come out of her sleep, "Olivia!"

Olivia bolted up right out of bed landing her in sitting position. She brought her hands to her eyes and let her tears roll freely.

""Liv what is it?" David had never seen Olivia like this and he was starting to worry.

"I'm not going to be a good mom!" she cried, "I don't know how to raise kids!"

"Liv, sweetie," David said feeling a sigh of relief, "You will make a great mom. You and I are going to do this together."

"I had a dream that I was standing outside and our house was on fire. We had a two year old daughter named Kelsey," Olivia said laying back down on her pillow, "She didn't make it."

"Olivia…" David reached his hand over and grabbed Olivia's and squeezed it gently, "That's not going to happen. It's just the hormones."

Olivia let out a chuckle and finally the memory of the dream was washing away with the thoughts of her being pregnant, "That could be it."

The room was silence for a few minutes and David had thought that Olivia had fallen back asleep. He wanted so desperately to talk to her about his previous engagement. He hoped she wouldn't be mad.

"Liv?" he whispered, "Are you awake?"

"Yeah," she answered, "What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something about my previous engagement."

Now Olivia was all ears. She hadn't ever talked to him about his previous love life and he wanted to talk about this now? At 3:30 in the morning?

"What about it?" she asked scared for the answer.

"I was 23 and I was engaged to a woman named Vivian Arliss. She had gotten pregnant and decided not tell me. She called of the wedding and I never heard from her again until three years ago. She told me about the boy and told me that it was mine."

Olivia couldn't believe what David was saying. How could that woman do such a thing? He was engaged to Vivian Arliss? Was Calvin his son?

"Wait a minute," Olivia said sitting up, "Is your son Calvin Arliss?"

David had a confused look on his face as he nodded his head, "Yeah. How do you know that?"

"Oh my goodness," Olivia said with tears forming in her eyes, "This is unbelievable." Olivia climbed out of bed and started pacing back and forth across the bedroom with her hands on her head mumbling something that David couldn't make out.

"Olivia?" David asked gently placing his hands on her shoulder to get her to stop walking, "What is it?"

"Two years ago I was working a case and I met Vivian Arliss. She was an alcoholic. We got to talking and… that doesn't matter. Her son, Calvin, was left with me. He lived with me for a few weeks and we became so close. The picture on my fridge is from him!" She cried out.

David was shocked. The woman he was engaged to marry had met his son before he did. She had once loved his son and still did. He felt like it was destiny.

"What happened to him?" David forced the words out of his mouth.

"His mom signed over the rights to his grandparents. As far as I know he is still staying with them in Mt. Vernon."

"Liv," David said with tears burning in his eyes, "We have to try and get him back."

"David…" Olivia said through her tears, "I loved Calvin like he was my own son. He got taken away with me and when he left he took a piece of my heart with him."

"We gotta try," David said pulling her in for hug, "We have to try. Please."

"David you don't have to beg. I said I loved Calvin. I still do."

David squeezed Olivia harder and kissed her on the top of the head. "I'll call Don tomorrow and maybe he can help us."

"Olivia Marie Benson," David said, "I love you so much. You don't understand. This was meant to happen. It's like God-"

"Wait a minute," Olivia said chuckling, "I love you too but, can this wait until tomorrow? We have some talking to do and I would like to be well rested."

"You're right," David said, "Goodnight Olivia. Sweet Dreams."

Olivia and David climbed back into bed and you wouldn't believe the smile that formed across her face. David Hayden was Calvin's dad. She remembered back to the day that Calvin gave that picture to her. She spent 10 minutes in the bathroom crying before she went to work because she found it so beautiful and so sweet. She couldn't believe the way her life had been changing. She liked it and she didn't want it to ever change.

**Please tell me you like it! (Or don't like it…)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews! I continue to love them! Oh, and this is obviously really AU. (Even though Calvin's Dad's name is David on SVU.)**

"David!" Olivia yelled shaking him on his side," Get up! It's noon!"

David flashed his eyes open and looked over at Olivia whose hair was all tangled, "You look beautiful."

"Shut up," she laughed hitting him in the head with a pillow, "I don't think I have ever slept this long in my life. We have to get up."

David turned over so he was lying on his back staring at the ceiling, "No we don't. Let's just stay in bed all day and talk. We have a lot of talking to do."

Olivia sighed and changed position so her head was lying on David's chest, "I feel lazy."

"Good," David chuckled, "You can't do much wants you get farther along in the pregnancy anyways."

Olivia still wasn't used to being pregnant. Every time somebody said something about her pregnancy a smile appeared on her face and it was hard to get rid of. Pretty soon there would be kids walking around calling her Mommy and she knew that would take some getting used to.

"Want to talk about Calvin?" Olivia asked sensing he was waiting for her to bring up the subject.

"Yeah," he answered, "How did you meet him?"

"I was working a case and his mom was having a tough time. She uh, she got angry and Calvin got upset. Long story short, she ended up signing rights over to me to be his legal guardian but in the end she took him away." Olivia almost started choking up toward the end of the sentence remembering the day that Calvin had been pulled from her. She could still hear him screaming her name.

"Poor kid," David whispered, "What if he doesn't like me?"

Olivia raised her head and rolled on top of David so they were face to face, "He will like you. You're his father."

"He probably thinks that I abandoned him or something…"

"David stop," Olivia pleaded, "He will love you. Who wouldn't? Besides, I already know he loves me." She gave him a wink in hope of making him smile but his mouth was still formed in a straight line.

"Do you realize we could possibly have three kids?"

"Yeah," Olivia smiled, "I've always wanted kids." She noticed that David still wasn't smiling and she was beginning to worry, "Please tell me you are okay with all of this."

David could see beyond Olivia's wall and knew that she would cry if he didn't answer right away, "I am ecstatic Liv. I wouldn't want it any other way."

Olivia let out a sigh of relief and rolled back to lying beside David after giving him a kiss. "I feel like my schedule is so packed that I shouldn't be laying here."

"How is your schedule packed?"

"I have to call Calvin's grandparents and talk to them and explain everything to them and I have to call Don and Liz and tell them it's up to three and we have to go shopping for the nursery and I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow at 7:30," Olivia said ending out of breath, "On top of all that, we still have a wedding to plan."

"You can do all of that stuff later Olivia," David said adjusting the covers under his chin. "Today, I just want it to be you and I talking."

Olivia sighed again and snuggled under the covers close to David. She could feel the warmth of his bare chest through her pajamas. "Fine. What would you like to talk about?"

"I don't know if this is a touchy subject for you but, you haven't talked about your parents that much."

Olivia knew that this would come up sooner or later. She knew that she would have to tell him everything but every time she talked about it she still got choked up. "My uh, my mother was raped by my father. She uh, she turned to alcohol and that's how she died."

"Liv…" David reached his arm over and held her hand in his, "I'm sorry."

She didn't say anything but she let the tears that had formed fall. She thought she had gotten used to telling people but it never got easier. This time it seemed like first time all over again. "No, I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm crying. I should be over it."

"Olivia it's okay to cry." He said caressing her check, "It won't make me think any less of you."

She knew that what he was saying was true but she didn't care. She had an image to maintain. She wiped the tears from her eyes and let out a breath and continued talking, "What about your parents?"

"My parents went on a trip to Hawaii about seven years ago. Their plane never made it back."

"I'm sorry."

"Moving on," David said, "Any other relatives?"

This was another touchy subject for Olivia. This time she shook her head no not trusting her voice. "I have a brother… half- but we don't really talk."

"I'm an only child. I have cousins though, lots of them."

Olivia smiled at the thought of getting to meet all of his family members, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "Man, you look so beautiful today."

Olivia laughed and hit David with a pillow again, "That's it! I'm getting up!"

She ran into the living room squealing like a little kid as she ran from David who was trying to tackle her, "You win!" he called out of breath, "I should have known better than to compete with a cop."

"Damn right," she laughed plopping down on the couch next to him. "So do you want to go baby shopping or wedding planning?"

David should have seen this coming. He knew that if Olivia had to stay in the house all day she would go stir-crazy. He didn't know what he was going to do when the hormones started kicking in. "Whichever one you want to do baby."

"Hmm," she thought about it for a moment and then blurted out, "I want you to meet Calvin. Today."

XXX

"Liv," David said with wide eyes, "What are we going to do just show up on their doorstep and say 'hey I'm your long lost dad?'"

Olivia couldn't help but laugh at how serious David had sounded, "No. They told me I could come visit any time I wanted. We can drive up there together and take Calvin to do something. Then you can tell him."

"Are we really going to do this?" he asked feeling a little nervous.

She nodded her head, "Yes. His grandparents live in Vermont so we won't get there until early tomorrow. I'll call and reschedule my doctor's appointment for Wednesday."

"I love you," he said running his hand through her hair and pulling her in for a passionate kiss, "I love you and I cannot wait until you have my last name."

"I love you too."

After their little make out session on the living room they decided they needed to pack a few things to take in the car for the trip to Vermont. Olivia was excited about seeing Calvin again and she couldn't wait to see the look on his face when she told him the good news. David on the other hand was worried that Calvin had moved on from Olivia and that he wouldn't like the idea of meeting his father at all.

"Don't forget the pretzels!" Olivia hollered to David from her bedroom.

"You hate pretzels!" he hollered back from the kitchen.

"Calvin likes pretzels," she said with a smile. She walked into the kitchen wearing a thin grey jacket and carrying a small black back filled with both of their clothes.

"Gotcha." He grabbed the bag of pretzels from the top of the fridge that he had recently bought and shoved them into the bag. "Ready to go?"

"Ready!"

They headed outside and got situated in David's truck when Olivia realized something, "We are going to need a kid friendly car."

David and Olivia both turned to look at each other and ended up laughing at how unprepared they were for three kids. First they were just expecting one and they couldn't have been happier. Then they found out Olivia was pregnant and they were even more happy! Now, Olivia was getting to see Calvin again and David was going to see his son for the first time.

"Before we go," Olivia said, "I just want to say that this doesn't seem real. It doesn't seem right to feel this…happy."

"You deserve it Olivia," David assured her, "Don't doubt that even for a second."

She nodded her head and faced back to the passenger side window looking up at her new house. It was the house she had always admired since she was a little girl. She wouldn't tell anyone that though. It would always be her secret.

I know this chapter was pretty…dull… but every story has a dull chapter. Bare with me ladies and gents. (Are there any gents reading this? I'd love to hear your reviews too J)


	11. Chapter 11

**Another chapter! **

They pulled into a drive way of what seemed like a mansion. The house was at least three stories and it looked like it had just been built. "Wow."

"You didn't tell me his grandparents were rich," David said putting the truck in park, "There's no way he's going to want to come with us."

"I didn't know they were rich," Olivia said, "David I'm nervous."

David looked over at Olivia and noticed her knees were shaking and she was looking a little green. "Olivia are you okay?"

Before she could answer she flung the car door opened and threw up into the grass. "Ugh."

David got out of the car and walked around to her side and started rubbing her back, "Come on. Let's get you inside."

They walked up the three stairs to the front porch and rang the door bell waiting for someone to answer.

"Maybe they aren't here," David said.

"Olivia? Olivia!" It was Calvin. He came running out from behind the house and threw himself in Olivia's arms. "I missed you! What are you doing here?"

"I missed you too buddy," she said messing with his hair, "Calvin this is David Haden."

"Hi," Calvin said with a big grin on his face.

"Calvin are your grandparents home?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah they are out back. Come on you guys." Calvin tugged on Olivia's hand and they followed him into the back yard where Mrs. and Mr. Cress were sitting on a dock by a lake fishing.

"Grandma, Grandpa, you remember Olivia?" Martha and Peter stood up and went to shake Olivia's hand.

"Hello Olivia," Martha greeted, "What are you doing out here?"

"I came to see Calvin," she smiled, "I brought along my fiancé."

"Nice to meet you," Martha said reaching for David's hand.

"You too."

"I hope we aren't imposing," Olivia said, "I uh, we have something to talk to you and Mr. Cress about."

"We can talk in the living room," Martha said, "I'll make us some coffee."

Olivia and David followed Martha and Peter into the house and Calvin followed behind them. While Martha was making the coffee, Olivia was catching up with Calvin.

"So Calvin," she began, "What's new?"

"Not much Olivia," he answered, "I don't have any friends out here. I'm home schooled."

"You never liked school though did you?"

"I actually kind of miss it," he admitted.

David was sitting next to Olivia on the white sofa and Calvin was sitting in between them. David wanted so badly to tell Calvin the truth but he knew it would be best to wait.

"Cal," Martha said walking back into the living room with a tray of coffee mugs, "Why don't you go play in your room while I talk to Olivia."

"Okay."

Martha sat down next to her husband Peter on the sofa across from David and Olivia after distributing a mug of coffee to everyone. "So what is it you would like to talk about?"

"Well," Olivia began looking at David, "This is my fiancé David and he is also Calvin's father."

Olivia could immediately see the change in Mr. and Mrs. Cress faces. Their smiles faded and their mouths formed into straight lines. "How do you know this?"

"Vivian and I were engaged when we were in college," David said, "She called the wedding off and I never knew why until three years ago. She called me and she told me that we had a son together. Then Olivia and I were talking and we found out that she had met Calvin."

"This is a lot to take in," Peter said grabbing his wife's hand, "Olivia we know that Calvin loves you. He still talks about you everyday. David you seem like a wonderful man and I'm sure you would be a great father to Calvin but, it isn't our decision to make if he gets to live with you. It's Calvin's."

Olivia nodded her head in understanding that it was Calvin's decision. She liked that his grandparents wanted what was best for him. "Calvin!"

Calvin came running down the stairs in a pair of nice blue jeans a blue buttoned up shirt, "I heard everything," he said with his eyes glowing pink, "Olivia is it true? Do you want me to live with you?"

"Come here," she motioned waving at him. He walked over to her and sat down in her lap. He didn't care that he was 12, he hadn't seen Olivia in a long time. "I would love if you would come live with us. David would too. He wants to be in your life."

"I missed you Olivia," Calvin said as his head fell onto her shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her neck.

She returned the hug by wrapping her arms around his back, "I missed you too."

After a few moments of everyone being silent Calvin finally let go and sat up, "Grandma, Grandpa, I love you guys but, can I live with Olivia?"

Mr. Cress nodded his head in agreement but Mrs. Cress was too upset for words. She just bowed her head into her hands and started sobbing.

"Why don't you go show David your room," Olivia suggested to Calvin.

"Come on it's the coolest room in the house!"

When David and Calvin were upstairs Olivia moved over to sit next to Mrs. Cress. She wrapped an arm around and asked her if she was okay.

"I'm not trying to take him from you by any means," Olivia whispered. "I just thought you guys would want to retire peacefully and I love Calvin with all my heart."

"He never stopped talking about you," Martha said bringing her head up, "He told us all these stories about how you would bring him to work and he would play rock paper scissors with your partner. He was really devastated that he had to come stay with us."

"That doesn't mean he doesn't love you," Olivia said in her sympathetic voice.

"I know," Martha said, "I know. I'm happy that he wants to stay with you. You take good care of my boy."

"I will," Olivia smiled, "I promise."

Upstairs Calvin was showing David his room when David noticed all the posters on his wall of Bon Jovi.

"I take it your favorite singer is Bon Jovi?" David asked.

"Sure is," Calvin answered, "Livin' On a Prayer."

David's stress suddenly seemed to float away. He felt like a heavy rock had been removed from his shoulders because him and his son already had something in common. "He's my favorite singer too."

"You like sports?" Calvin asked opening his closet door. David was astounded at how many trophies he had shoved in his closet. All from basketball.

"I used to play a little ball when I was your age," David answered, "You have a lot of trophies."

"I bet I could beat you in a game," Calvin betted.

"You're on," he smiled, "As soon as we get back to Manhattan."

Then Calvin had to get out his basketball card collection that he was very proud of. He was in the middle of showing David when Olivia started spying on them through the door way. They were having too much fun to notice her. Olivia smiled to herself as she realized that this would soon be her life. Going to basketball games and making school lunches for her three kids. "Three kids," she smiled to herself.

**Don't worry this whole story isn't about Calvin. The next chapter should be getting back to the wedding planning and baby shopping! Yay!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you guys for reviewing!**

Once they were back in Manhattan they got Calvin settled into his new room and then ordered pizza for dinner. Calvin was still unpacking a few boxes while Olivia and David were resting on the couch.

"When are we going to tell Calvin about baby number 2 and 3?" David asked yawning.

"After dinner," Olivia answered, "I hope he'll be happy."

"Don't worry," David said kissing the top of her head, "No stress allowed."

_Knock knock._

Olivia started getting up to answer the door but David beat her to it, "I got it," he said, "You just sit down. You've had a long day."

Olivia didn't argue. She was really tired and she felt like she had already gained ten pounds even though she wasn't showing.

"Calvin!" David hollered from the kitchen, "Pizza's here!"

Calvin walked out of his bedroom and into the living room where he sat on the floor in front of the coffee table, "You look tired."

Olivia laughed at Calvin's comment, "Thanks."

"Here you guys go," David said handing them a paper plate with two slices of cheese pizza.

"Thank you sweetie," Olivia said gladly accepting the food. She was starving.

"Olivia," Calvin said after taking his first bite of pizza, "Can I call you mom?"

Olivia practically choked at his words, "I'd like that."

Calvin just smiled and went back to eating his pizza. Olivia didn't show it but, him calling her mom made her whole world a little bit brighter. She felt as if she finally had a place and a reason to be alive. When everybody was finished eating David finally brought up the topic of Calvin having siblings.

"So Calvin," he said, "What do you think about having a baby brother or sister?"

"I've always wanted a sister," he replied.

David and Olivia both were surprised by his answer. Usually a boy wanted a brother and a girl wanted a sister.

"A sister?" Olivia asked making sure she heard him right.

"Yeah," he answered, "So when she starts dating I can be there to beat up her boyfriends."

Olivia and David burst out laughing at how sweet a boy Calvin really was. Olivia was proud of his answer.

"What about having two siblings?" David asked getting back onto the subject.

"Even better," Calvin smiled, "What's all this about?"

"Well," Olivia said taking a drink of tea, "I'm pregnant and we are adopting a baby."

"That's great!" Calvin said excitedly, "I'm finally going to have a real family!" He stood up and ran into David's arms giving him a big bear hug, "Thanks Dad." Then he gave one to Olivia, "Thanks Mom."

"It's getting late," David said, "Time for bed."

"It's only 9 o'clock!" Calvin complained.

"Sorry kiddo," Olivia said, "It's been a long day. Tomorrow we are going to see Don. Or you know him as Captain Cragen."

"Alright," he said sulking, "Goodnight."

"I'm so tired," Olivia complained crawling slowly under the covers of her cozy bed.

"Tomorrow we find out the sex of the baby," David reminded her that they were finding out the sex of Meredith's baby.

When Olivia didn't comment he turned over to see if she was listening and she was already snoring. He laughed silently to himself and then gave her a kiss on the head, "Goodnight Liv."

XXX

"What if Don doesn't remember me?" Calvin asked from the middle seat of the truck, "It's been three years!"

"Trust me Calvin," Olivia said, "He will remember you."

"Olivia are you okay?" David asked noticing out of the corner of his eye that Olivia was looking a little pale.

"Pull over," was all she said and he knew that she was going to be sick. "Stupid morning sickness."

"Better?" he asked once she shut the car door.

She nodded her head and they continued their twenty minute drive to Queens where Don and Liz lived.

XXX

"Come on Don open the door!" Olivia yelled banging on their front door, "Baby is on my bladder!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she heard Liz say from inside.

When Liz opened the door Olivia didn't even stop to say hi because she knew if she waited another second she would pee in her pants.

"I told her to go before we left the house," David said to Liz.

"It's okay," Liz laughed, "Who's this handsome fella?"

"This is Calvin," David said, "Before I say anymore I think we should wait for Don and Liv."

Liz nodded and welcomed them in to sit at the kitchen table where there were fresh baked chocolate chip cookies on a plate in the center. "Help yourselves."

Calvin was the first one to dive into the cookies and when Olivia came back from the bathroom she was the next, "Where's Don?"

"He had to run to the grocery store," Liz said grabbing a pitcher of tea, "He should be back soon."

"Liz they were out of tea bags so I just got more coffee," Don said entering his home.

"Hey guys!" he said once he saw Olivia and David sitting at the kitchen table. "Calvin?"

"Hi Cragen," he smiled.

"What's going on?" he asked confused.

"David and I were talking one night and we found out that Calvin is David's son. We drove to Vermont and now Calvin is staying with us," Olivia explained with the smile on her face growing wider.

"Liv that's amazing," Don said sitting down, "Welcome to the family Calvin."

"It only took three years," he teased.

"Would you guys like to stay for lunch? Maybe we can all go bowling and catch up," Cragen said puting the agof groceries away.

'I'd like that," Calvin said through the cookie in his mouth.

"Don't talk ith your mouth open," David instructed, "It's not polite."

"Sorry."

"Sounds fun," Olivia said grabbing another cookie, "David?"

"I guess we are going bowling!"

**Bowling is a fun thing, right?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it has taken so long to update… Here's another chapter!**

Don pulled his blue convertible into a parking space at the same time David pulled in his truck.

"Are you sure you want to bowl? I don't think it's good for the baby," David said placing his hand onto Olivia's slightly bulging stomach.

"I didn't come here to bowl silly," Olivia laughed, "I came here to eat cheese sticks."

David smiled, he should have known. "Cheese sticks? You know they have better food than that. Like chicken tenders."

That had caught Olivia's attention. Her eyes got really wide, "Chicken tenders?"

"Come on," David said helping her out of the truck, "Let's go get you some chicken and cheese sticks."

"Hello," the man at the sign in place said, "How many?"

"Four," David answered.

"That will be 15 dollars."

David was about to hand the man the money when Don stepped in and insisted on paying. He said he owed them for giving him the grandchildren he had always wanted.

"Lane 6," the gentleman told them as he placed their money in the cash register.

Don and Liz went to pick out a bowling ball and ended up picking the same bright orange one.

"Great minds think alike," Don had said to her.

She just smiled and sat down in a chair to put on her bowling shoes.

David had gotten a pink ball because Olivia had always made fun of him for liking the girly color. Calvin had gotten a blue bowling ball and placed it with the rest of them as he too put on his bowling shoes.

"Where'd Mom go?" Calvin asked to anyone who was listening.

"I don't know," Liz answered, "David, where did Olivia go?"

David turned around and pointed the concession stand where Olivia was waiting in line.

All of them just laughed to themselves.

"Hi, what can I get for you?" the lady whose nametag read 'Jessi' said.

"I would like a medium popcorn and a basket of chicken tenders," Olivia replied looking at the menu.

"Would that be all?" Jessi asked.

Olivia debated it for a moment but then changed her mind, "Actually I don't want the popcorn. I want an order of cheese sticks and the chicken tenders. No, no, I want, I'm sorry. I just want the cheese sticks and a large coke."

Jessi had a confused look on her face and Olivia went on to explain, "Sory, I'm pregnant. I guess the baby doesn't know what it wants."

The confused look on Jessi's face quickly turned into a smile when Olivia mentioned being pregnant, "Congratulations. It will be about 5 minutes for the cheese sticks."

Jessi handed Olivia a large plastic cup and Olivia walked over the soda machine where she suddenly became stunned by how many drink options their actually were. She started crying and walked over to David.

"What's wrong?" he asked seeing her tears.

"I don't know what I want to drink!" she cried. David pulled her into his embrace and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "It's okay. It's just the horomones. Calm down."

Olivia let a few more tears fall from her eyes and then wiped her tears away realizing it was silly to cry over a drink, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay," David smiled, "In the meantime your cup is still empty and it looks like your cheese sticks are done."

Olivia turned around and headed back to the concession stand where she grabbed her cheese sticks and filled her drink up with fresh lemonade. Then she headed back to lane 6 where she sat at a table watching her family bowl. It was David's turn when she had sat down and he got a gutter ball both times. Olivia laughed aloud as did the people watching. When his turn was over it was Calvin's turn.

"What did you decide on getting to drink?" David questioned walking up to where she was sitting.

"Lemonade," she answered taking a bite of her food.

"Good job!" Don said as he cheered for the strike that Calvin had made.

"Go Calvin!" David cheered.

"Yay!" Liz exclaimed.

"Mom did you see that?"

"I sure did buddy, you are quite the bowler."

Calvin placed his hand up in the position to give a high five. Olivia high fived him as well did David and he returned back the the playing floor.

XXX

"I can't believe I won!" Calvin said in the car, "I actually won!"

Olivia smiled as Calvin continued to rant about winning both rounds of bowling. She was happy he was in her life again and this time she wouldn't let anyone take him away.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," David said parking the car outside of their home, "Beginners luck."

Olivia turned her head toward him an gave him 'the look,'

David shut his mouth after that because he knew that 'the look' meant if he didn't he would be in trouble. He was only teasing but he knew that Olivia was starting to get very hormonal and he didn't want to make her cry.

"Calvin it's getting pretty late," Olivia said while fumbling with the keys to unlock the door, "Why don't you go take a shower and head to bed."

"Okay," he replied when Olivia had opened the door.

Before heading off to get his pajamas he wrapped his small arms around Olivia's wasite. "I love you Mom. I had the best day ever today."

Olivia could feel the smile on he face grow bigger and she could have sworn her heat started smiling too, "I love you too Calvin."

"You tired?" David asked when him and Olivia sat down on the couch.

"Exhausted," Olivia replied resting her head on his shoulder.

"Come on, let's head to bed."

When Olivia didn't say anything he moved his head so he could see her eyes and she was already sound asleep. He scooped her up in his strong arms and carried her into their bedroom where he placed her in bed and pulle the covers up under her chin.

"Goodnight my loves," he said to Olivia and the baby.

**Like? I hope so! I thought it was just a cute little chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you all for the kind reviews! They are like Christmas Presents **

Summer was coming to an end as the days finally grew colder and the months slipped into Fall. Calvin would be starting school soon and they still had to finish the nursery before the birth of their baby girl was born. When they found out that Meredith and Austin were giving them a baby girl they couldn't have been more excited. Calvin was equally excited and he couldn't wait for her to arrive.

On Sunday, Olivia was planning on taking Calvin school shopping while David had planned on finishing putting the cribs together.

"Not this again," Olivia said aloud as she rose from her bed and rushed to the bathroom with her hand over her mouth.

David had felt the motion and woke up to see if she was okay. "Liv?" he said tapping on the bathroom door, "You okay?"

"No," she groaned, "The morning sickness is back."

David pushed the door open and went to kneel down next to Olivia rubbing her back and wiping her face with a cold rag as she continued to heave into the toilet.

"Honey I don't think this is morning sickness," David said still rubbing her back, "You were coughing all night last night."

Olivia sighed and finally stood up to face David. She had tears in her eyes David knew that was not what she wanted to hear.

"I can't be sick!" she cried," That's not good for the baby!" She cupped her hands over her eyes to hide her face and David pulled her into his arms.

"Calm down," he whispered into her ear, "I'll take you to the doctor today and we can get it checked out."

"You have to finish the nursery!" she continue to cry. "And I promised Calvin I would take him school shopping today!"

"Liv," David said, "I will take care of it. I'm going to call Alex and see if she can take you to the doctor okay?"

Olivia sighed and nodded her head in agreement, "Okay."

"Now get back in bed until she gets here," he ordered, "You need to rest."

Olivia obeyed and crawled back into bed but not before explaining to Calvin what was going on.

"I'm sorry Calvin," she had said, "I know I promised I would take you but, I need to go to the doctor.

"Mom," Calvin said, "It's okay. You need to get better and I'm fine with Dad taking me."

Olivia smiled as his understanding and then went back to bed and closed her eyes to try and get some more sleep.

XXX

"Olivia," Alex whispered shaking her lightly, "Liv."

Olivia eyes fluttered open to see her best friend standing over her, "David left with Calvin an I'm here to take you to the doctor."

"Thank you Alex," Olivia said, "Did David mention calling Dr. Montgomery?"

"Yes," Alex laughed, "He knew you would ask me that and he told me to tell you that he has it all under control. He called Dr. Montgomery and she said that she had an open space at one so, let's get going."

Alex excused herself from the room while Olivia rummaged through her closet trying to find something decent to wear. She hadn't done laundry in a while an the dirty clothes pile was a mile high. All of her maternity jeans were dirty. She felt like crying again so she went to sit on the edge of her bed and started sobbing. Alex heard the noise from the living room and came to make sure everything was okay.

"Liv," Alex said concerned, "What's wrong?" She walked over and sat down next to Olivia placing an arm around her.

"All of my pants are dirty!" she cried.

"Oh, Liv," Alex said knowing her hormones were going crazy, "It's okay."

"Alex I'm going to have three kids…"

"I know," Alex smiled going through Olivia's laundry hamper, "I'm happy for you."

"I'm happy too," Olivia gloated finally forgetting about the pants issue.

"Here," Alex said holding up a pair of blue sweat pants, "These are clean, they look nice, and I'm sure they will fit."

"Thank you," Olivia smiled.

"Anytime."

Alex left the room one again giving Olivia some privacy so she could get dressed and when she was finished they headed on their way to Olivia's OBGYN.

XXX

"Hi Olivia," Dr. Montgomery greeted.

"Hello," Olivia replied.

"So I hear that you aren't feeling to well huh?"

Olivia shook her head and began explaining, "The morning sickness went away about a week ago and then this morning I got sick and I thought that's what it was but, David said I was coughing all night. Now that I actually think about it my chest kind of hurts."

Alex grew concerned for her friend and she looked to the doctor's face for comfort. Dr. Montgomery was writing something down in her chart but she didn't seem too concerned which calmed Alex's nerves.

"Are you staying away from stress?" Dr. Montgomery asked remembering that Olivia had gotten high blood pressure early on.

"I'm trying not too," Olivia answered.

Dr. Montgomery nodded her head understanding that bringing children into the world for the first time was stressful, especially in Olivia's situation. "Do you mind if I listen to your lungs?"

Olivia shook her head no and Dr. Montgomery took the stethoscope from around her neck and placed it onto Olivia's chest, "Take a deep breath for me."

Olivia did as she was told and when she went to let it out she started coughing.

"You do seem to have a bit of a chest cold," Dr. Montgomery explained, "It isn't too serious but, I'm going to give you some antibiotics that should help. I also need to check your blood pressure."

Olivia nodded but didn't want her blood pressure to be taken. She knew that she was stressed and she knew that if it was elevated they would keep her in the hospital and that was something she definitely didn't want.

"You know how it works," Dr. Montgomery said placing the blue cuff around Olivia's arm.

It took a few minutes for the results to come in but when they did Olivia was relieved, "Not too bad," Dr. Montgomery said, "Still a little bit high but, that's normal with pregnancy."

"You can pick up your prescription at the pharmacy and I recommend lots of rest," Dr. Montgomery said before leaving, "I'll see you next week for your ultrasound."

"You heard her," Alex said helping Olivia off of the bed, "Lots of rest. Don't think I won't be telling David she said that either."

Olivia had always been stubborn and known not to follow anybody's orders. Especially not doctors orders. Alex knew that Olivia would leave out the rest detail to David unless she told him herself.

"Thanks for bringing me Alex," Olivia said once they were in the car.

"Stop thanking me, it's what friends do."

**Next chapter… nursery is complete! We also find out the sex of the baby(ies)! Special thanks to the loyal readers and loyal reviewers**


	15. Chapter 15

**Is anyone still reading this…?**

"No peeking!" David said sternly as he guided Olivia into the door way of what was soon to be their little girl's nursery.

"I'm not peeking!"

Calvin was walking backwards in front of Olivia making sure her eyes were closed shut and David was standing behind her guiding her with his hands on her shoulders.

"Okay," David said grinning, "Open your eyes."

Olivia opened her eyes and was shocked at how beautiful the nursery had turned out. The walls were painted a faint lavender color that could work for a boy or girl and the beds were both white with lavender bed sheets. There was a small book case on the far wall under a window that had many books from both David and Olivia's childhood. There were two shelves on the walls with little knickknacks and a picture hanging on one wall of Olivia, David, and Calvin. It was the first picture they had all taken together the day at the bowling alley.

"Oh my goodness," Olivia gasped, "This is beautiful." She turned around to face David and her eyes became watery, "You're a great Dad."

David leaned in for a kiss but since Olivia was now 6 months along, the baby bump got in the way.

"It was my idea to paint it purple," Calvin gloated, "It could work for a boy or a girl since we don't know what you're having yet."

"We will find out tomorrow," Olivia smiled. "I've done pushed the appointment back far enough!"

XXX

"Hey Sweetie!" David hollered from his bedroom, "I forgot to tell you that David called while you were napping. They want to know when we are going to start planning the wedding."

"Oh crap! When are we going to have the time? We have been so busy and with the babies coming-"

"Woah, calm down," he said walking into the living room where Olivia was seated on the couch.

"We aren't going to have time to plan the wedding."

David sighed and looked down to the floor. He saw this coming from the very beginning. He knew that getting married and having someone who was always there for her was a big commitment. "If you aren't ready then we can wait."

"It's not that I'm not ready, I love you," Olivia said.

David tensed up and stood up from the couch, "I have to go pick Calvin up from school." He walked into the kitchen where he grabbed his keys of the counter and headed for the door. Olivia was trying her best to stand up from the couch and stop him but she was to slow, "David!"

"I have to pick up Calvin," was all he said.

Olivia had no idea what just happened and why David flipped out. All she said was there was no time to plan the wedding. She wasn't saying she didn't want to get married. She wanted to get married more than anything and she had come to terms with it a long time ago. David was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with and she wanted everyone to know it.

XXX

David was waiting outside the school where Calvin would soon be running out telling him all about his first day of school. All David could think about was how irrational he had been back at the apartment. He kept thinking about how he added stress to Olivia and that was something the doctor said to stay away from.

"Dad! My first day of school was awesome!" Calvin threw his backpack into the newly bough blue SUV and climbed into the passenger side seat.

"Did you make any friends?" David asked bringing the car to life.

"Sure did," Calvin answered, "Turns out that one of my old friends goes here now and he's in my class!"

"That's great buddy," David said in a monotone voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing buddy, don't worry about it."

Calvin rolled his eyes and turned his head to look out the window, "I'm not a baby ya know. I know what you think about Olivia and I know what she thinks about you. You have to know, that she has been through a lot just like I have and she needs someone who isn't going to leave her."

"Calvin," David said stunned at his son's words, "What are you talking about?"

"You guys had a fight," he answered, "I knew something was wrong because my stomach started to hurt toward the end of the day."

"You have superpowers?" David teased.

"It's not funny," Calvin said, "I love you guys. Both of you and I want you to be together for the rest of my life."

"You don't need to worry about this Cal, worry about being a kid."

Calvin sighed and unbuckled his seat belt as they pulled up in front of the house. There was an ambulance outside and David's mind rushed to thoughts of Olivia. He ran inside the house without taking his keys out of the ignition. Calvin followed behind.

"What happened?" David panted.

"Sir," the EMT said, "She called us about ten minutes ago complaining that she felt dizzy and she was pregnant. When we arrived she was passed out here on the floor."

Calvin stood in the doorway of the house scared that his mother was being taken to a hospital on a stretcher.

"She didn't call," David mumbled, "I'm her husband!"

The EMT didn't say anything and continued to attend to Olivia. They had loaded her on the stretcher and began carrying her outside to the ambulance when she started mumbling, "David…"

"I'm right here Liv," he whispered grabbing her hand, "I'll meet you at the hospital."

"I love you…"

"I love you too," he said, "Now listen to what the doctors tell you."

David watched as the ambulance doors closed and they turned their sirens on pulling out onto the streets. David quickly told Calvin to get in the car and buckle up because there was no way he was going the speed limit.\

**Poor Olivia**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm glad you guys are still reading! **

"Everything feels achy," Olivia complained lying in the hospital bed.

Everyone turned their attention to Olivia as she formed a coherent sentence the first time since they arrived at the hospital.

"Olivia," nurse Ashley said, "Do you remember how you felt before you fainted?"

"I was dizzy," she replied fluttering her eyes open, "And my chest hurt a little bit."

Ashley nodded her head and wrote down what Olivia had said into her chart, "It could mean nothing but, it could also mean something is going on. I'm going to consult a cardiologist just to be sure okay?"

"A cardiologist?" Olivia began panicking, "Why?"

"Like I said, it could be nothing, or it could be something. Let's wait until the doctor decides."

Olivia took in a deep breath and slowly let it out hoping that it could go unnoticed. "Mom?"

Olivia glanced toward Calvin was sitting in a chair playing his DS, "Yeah?"

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Of course sweetie," she said unsure of herself, "Don't worry about me."

Calvin went back to playing his game and David scooted his chair closer to Olivia so he could hold her hand, "Do you still feel achy?"

She nodded, "I'm thirsty."

"I'll go get you some water," he replied, "I'll be right back."

When he came back the cardiologist was already in the room talking to Olivia about what had happened.

"A blood clot?" he heard her ask.

"Yes," the doctor replied, "If we don't operate soon it could be fatal…"

Olivia leaned her head back against her pillow trying to hide her tears from Calvin who was listening very intently.

"Surgery?" David asked handing Olivia a bottle of water, "Is it really necessary?"

"I'm afraid so," the doctor replied.

"When?"

"Now."

"Okay." Olivia's voice was barely audible as she whispered the go ahead from her position in the hospital bed.

"It'll be okay," David said hugging her, "They will do the surgery and everything will be fine." He kissed her on the forehead and then it was Calvin's turn

"I love you," he said, "I'll pray for you."

Olivia couldn't stop her tears now. Everything had been going so well and now she was about to go into surgery. She wasn't worried about herself but she was worried about the baby. She knew that the doctor would tell her if it was a risk so she didn't ask. She gave David one last kiss goodbye before she was wheeled off into the operating room by a team of doctors.

"I hope she's going to be okay," Calvin said grabbing David's hand.

David looked down and finally realized that this was his family and if anything happened to Olivia he would never be the same. "Me too."

The boys sat down in the chairs they had been sitting in previously and waited patiently as the time ticked away. The quietness was soon interrupted by David's cell phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"David? Hi, this is Austin. I tried to call Olivia's cell phone but she didn't answer. Meredith just went into labor."

David didn't know what to say. He was stunned at the fact that his child was going to be born and Olivia wasn't going to be able to experience it. "Olivia is in surgery right now."

"Uh, maybe we can call you when the labor progresses? The doctor said she isn't too far along now but, we were just letting you know."

"I appreciate it a lot," David said.

"Call you later." David hung up the phone and looked toward Calvin who was busy playing his DS. "Your little sister is going to be brought into this world pretty soon."

"Really?" Calvin's face lit up at the mention of his little sister.

"Really," David answered.

The smile on Calvin's face quickly melted away when he remembered that Olivia was in surgery, "I don't mom is going to be too happy about this."

"Probably not," David frowned, "But you know what? She has us to help her get through that and when she sees that baby it isn't going to matter."

"You're right," Calvin said, "Have you guys thought of names yet?"

David nodded, "Your mom really likes the name Carrie Elizabeth. She says it's simple yet beautiful."

"I like it," Calvin smiled, "Carrie Elizabeth Haden."

David smiled hearing the name said aloud for the first time by another person. It was a beautiful name and he couldn't have been more proud.

Four hours had passed and there was still no word on the progress of how Meredith was doing with the labor. The last time they had heard about Olivia was an hour ago when the surgeon came in and told them everything was going well and they should be done soon. David hoped so because he was ready to tell Olivia about Carrie. Calvin had fallen asleep in the chair from boredom and David couldn't help but smile at the position he was laying in. He hand was by his mouth and his legs were hanging over the arm rest. He didn't get to sleep too much longer because he was awaken by the noise of Olivia's bed being wheeled back into the room.

"Good news," Ashley said, "The surgery went well and we were able to get the clot out of the lung before any permanent damage was caused. She should wake up in about thirty minutes to an hour."

"Thank you," David said.

Ashley made sure that she went over Olivia's post surgery report thoroughly because during her time in the hospital she had grown attached. When she was finished she left the room to David and Calvin who had been waiting very patiently.

"Liv," David whispered into her ear, "Our baby girl is going to be here soon."  
Olivia started stirring and twitching her eyes. Finally they fluttered open and the first thing she saw was David holding her hand.

"Hey," he smiled, "The surgery went great."

She gave a weak smiled and closed her eyes because the light was bothering them, "Carrie?"

"As soon as she is born they are going to call," David assured her, "You just rest."

"Cal?" she whispered. Her throat was still raspy sounding from the anesthesia.

"I'm right here Mom," he said grabbing her free hand.

"You're gonna be a big brother."

Calvin smiled and kissed her forehead before she drifted off to sleep as the remnants of the anesthesia took over. David finally felt as if he could breath again knowing that Olivia was okay. Soon they could start their family and be happy together. Then he remembered one small detail. The whole reason they had argued earlier that day. The wedding.


	17. Chapter 17

David knew that Olivia had longed to be married for quite some time. He didn't want her to have to wait much longer so he came up with an idea.

"Don?" he asked into his cell phone.

"David?"

"Hey, Olivia just got out of surgery. Turns out she had a blood clot in her lung but, everything is okay. She's fine and the baby is fine. I got a call from Austin while she was in surgery and he said Meredith is in labor. Olivia is so stressed out about getting married an I think I have an idea," David barely paused to take a breath.

"What's your idea?"

"You and Liz plan the wedding and just let me know the date. I will surprise Olivia at the chapel with just enough time tog et her dress on and be ready," David explained, "She loves surprises."

"Are we talking about the same Olivia?" Don questioned, "Last time I tried to surprise Olivia she hit me with a newspaper."

"Trust me," David laughed, "She will love it."

"Alright," Don said, "I'll talk to Liz. Tell Liv I hope she gets to feeling better and you better call as soon as you bring the baby home."

"Alright," David smiled, "Bye."

XXX

Olivia was allowed to go home the next day and was feeling much better. Since the surgery as done macroscopically she wasn't feeling too much pain. Her being released was the perfect timing for baby Carrie to be born. David had just situated Olivia into the car when his cell phone went off. He talked for a few minutes and then turned to Olivia.

"Meredith's having the baby right now," David said with a smile glowing on his face.

"This is it," Olivia smiled, "We are about to add another child to the family."

David, Olivia, and Calvin walked back into the hospital to the second floor which was the maternity ward. They waited just outside of Meredith's room until it was okay for them to come in. They only had to wait for ten minutes and the doctors were letting them come in.

"Here's your baby girl," Meredith cried handing the baby over to Olivia who gladly accepted.

"She's beautiful," Olivia cried.

As she was holding the small baby in her arms she felt like a new piece of her heart had been added and it all belonged to Carrie Elizabeth. Carrie was wrapped in a light pink blanket and wore a tiny white hat that was issued by the hospital. Her eyes were closed and she was sleeping soundly.

"Happy Birthday Carrie," David whispered as Olivia passed her to him. Carrie wiggled a little bit after that and what seemed like smiled in her sleep.

"Here's your baby sister," David said as Calvin stood on his tippy toes to see his new baby sister.

"I already love her," Calvin smiled.

"Is there anything I can get you Meredith?" Olivia asked the woman.

"No," Meredith answered with tears in her eyes, "You guys are going to be a beautiful family."

Olivia took her hand and gave it a squeeze before being directed out by a nurse who let them take their daughter home.

XXX

"David!" Olivia hollered later that afternoon, "Get in here!"

David rushed out of the bathroom where he had been taking a shower and ran into the nursery. He smiled at the sight of Olivia holding Carrie and sitting in the rocking chair with the glow of the sunset bouncing off the pink walls.

"She opened her eyes," Olivia gleamed, "They're blue."

"She's gorgeous," David said, "But, did you really have to call me in here when I was in the shower?"

Olivia took a moment to look at David who was only wearing a towel. "Sorry," she laughed, "I just got excited."

"It's okay," David chuckled, "I'm glad you hollered for me." David leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on Olivia's lips and then another one on Carrie's smooth cheek before he made his way back into the shower.

"Hey Carrie," Olivia whispered when they were alone, "I'm your Mommy and I love you so much. You have a big brother named Calvin and he loves you so much too. You have a Daddy and two more baby siblings on the way who are going to love you just like you will love them You have a Grandma and Grandpa who are on their way over and even if we don't share the same blood we all love you. You have more people that love you than your brain can probably handle," Olivia chuckled, "Don't ever forget that."

When Olivia finished talking Carrie started squirming and just staring at Olivia with her big blue eyes.

"Mom," Calvin said walking into the nursery, "Grandma and Grandpa are here."

Olivia stood up carefully with the help of the rocking chair and Carrie in her arms. Her baby bump had gotten huge in the past few days and made it harder for her to waddle around.

"Let me see!" Liz said happily, "Let me see!"

Olivia passed Carrie over to Liz, "Her name is Carrie Elizabeth Haden."

"She's so beautiful!" Liz cried.

"She is gorgeous," Don said staring at Carrie. "Hey there little girl. I'm your Grandpa."

"And I'm your Grandma," Liz added. "Congratulations Liv."

"Thanks," she smiled, "Go ahead and have a seat. David should be out of the shower any minute and then the pizza should be here."

Liz and Don sat down on the couch next to each other while Don took his turn holding his granddaughter. Calvin sat across from them on the loveseat telling them everything that had happened in the past few days and Olivia went to tell David they had company.

"David," Olivia said knocking on the bathroom door, "Don and Liz are here."

"I'll be out in a second," David said.

Olivia thought David's voice sounded a little different so she opened the door and found him standing in front of the mirror crying.

"What's wrong?" she asked stepping in and closing the door behind her.

"Nothing," he replied honestly, "Everything is absolutely perfect."

Olivia smiled and wrapped her arms around his shirtless body, "I love you."  
"I love you too," he said, "Now let's get out there and entertain our company."

Olivia and David had spent the rest of the evening sharing the events of the past few days and just enjoying family time with Don and Liz and Carrie and Calvin. The had all enjoyed the pizza and small talk and half of a movie they caught on TV. It was getting late and Liz and Don were ready to head home but, before they left Don had a few things he needed to talk to David about. While Liz was helping Olivia feed the baby Don had managed to pull David away into the kitchen.

"About the wedding," Don said finishing his glass of water, "I booked someone to sing."

"Who?" David asked curiously, "The only people Liv wants to hear live is the Black Eyed Peas and Dolly Parton."

The corners on Don's mouth turned upright. "No way," David said rubbing the stubble that covered his chin.

"I was talking to Liz about it and she said that she had connections. Her and Dolly are long time friends," Don explained.

"Olivia is going to flip," David smiled, "It's perfect."

"I e-mailed you all the details so Liv can't snoop," Don informed finishing his water, "The dress that she pointed out last year has been bought and is waiting safely at my place."

"Thanks Don," David said engaging in a fatherly hug, "It means a lot."

After everyone had left and Calvin and Carrie had long been asleep, it was finally time for Olivia and David to crawl into bed and get some rest themselves.

"Today was a good day," Olivia said as she turned the lamp off.

"It was," David added, "Just think, there's going to be many more to come."

Olivia smiled as she thought about the other baby that was growing inside of her. The coming Friday she had an appointment for an ultrasound to find out what they were having and Casey and Alex couldn't wait to start planning for the baby shower.


	18. Chapter 18

It was early Friday morning and Olivia was rushing around the house trying to find a clean outfit that fit to wear to her ultrasound. She had rummaged through every drawer she owned and couldn't find anything that looked decent. She then went to the closet and found a blue dress that Casey had given her at the announcement that she was pregnant. She didn't want to wear it but, it was the only option she had. She threw the dress on over the growing baby bump and walked into the living room where she was greeted by a cooing Carrie.

"You look fantastic!" David said as he gave her a good look-over.

"I look like a beached whale," she griped, "I hate dresses."

"You look beautiful," he argued, "Now let's go. We are going to be late."

Calvin was spending the day with his grandparents out on the town so it was just David, Olivia, and Carrie going to the appointment. They all piled into the car and headed to the doctor's office.

"Are you ready Ms. Benson?" Dr. Montgomery asked as she squeezed the gooey green gel onto Olivia's abdomen.

"Yes."

David was using one hand to hold onto Olivia's and using the other to hold a sleeping baby Carrie who was dressed in all pink. Dr. Montgomery began moving the instrument around on Olivia's belly looking for the baby.

"Here it is," Dr. Montgomery smiled pointing to a white figure on the machine's screen, "It looks like you are having a baby boy."

Olivia's smile couldn't have gotten any bigger in that moment. David had leaned over her and kissed her passionately at the wonderful news.

"Wait a minute," the doctor said, "It looks like there are two babies inside you. Twins! You are having a baby boy and a baby girl. Congratulations!"

"Oh my goodness," Olivia said, "We don't have enough stuff. We only have two cribs and we are going to have two babies."

"Liv," David said gently squeezing her hand, "Stop worrying. We still have a ways to go before they get here. We will get everything they need."

Olivia nodded her head feeling a little relieved and wiped her stomach off with the tissue the doctor had handed her. Dr. Montgomery told them that the best way to deliver twins was by a C-section so they would plan a date later on. David was very pleased that they were expecting twins. Now they would have two boys and two girls and everyone was happy. Olivia on the other hand, was a bit nervous and it didn't go unnoticed by David.

"What's on your mind?" he asked during lunch.

She looked up from her plate of green lettuce and sighed, "I wasn't expecting to be carrying twins. It's just a lot to take in."

"Don't worry," David said from across the table, "We will work it out. We will take it day by day."

Olivia smiled at David's attempt to cheer her up, but she just wasn't in the mood to be cheery. She finished her salad quietly and then went into the nursery to feed Carrie. She was rocking her gently in the rocking chair as Carrie sucked away on the small bottle of formula.

Olivia was thinking about the time she had spent in her life wishing that she could be a mom and have a husband who loved her more than life itself. She was sure she talked about it all the time before David came along. Then he gave her everything she ever wanted. She didn't see how it could get any better. They already had two children and now they were getting two more. She smiled to herself as she watched Carrie make funny faces while finishing up the bottle of milk.

"You know you can talk to me," David said from the doorway.

"There is nothing to talk about," she said not taking her eyes off Carrie, "I'm truly happy."

"Good," he smiled, "By the way, Casey and Alex are throwing you a baby shower on Wednesday and next month on the 23rd we're getting married."

This grabbed Olivia's attention, "What?"

"Liz and Don planned everything and all we have to do is show up," David explained, "The dress that you picked out is safely stored away at their house and all the arrangements are made. All the people on the guests' list have been formally invited by lavender invitations."

"Thank you."

"Don't think me," he said taking Carrie from her arms, "Just love me."

She reluctantly handed Carrie over to him and stood up from the rocking chair wanting to take a warm bath and let everything sink in. David knew she needed some time to herself so he insisted that she at least take an hour and him and Carrie would be fine.

Olivia filled the tub with warm water and bubbles and let the water take over her body. She rested her head against the wall and let the bubbles bump into her stomach where her bellybutton was now popping out. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes filling her mind with peaceful thoughts when her cell phone started ringing from next to the tub. She opened her eyes and sighed looking at the caller I.D.

"Hey Melinda," she said answering the call.

"Hey Liv," Melinda said, "I just heard the news. Congratulations."

"Word gets around fast doesn't it?" Olivia chuckled, "Who told you?"

"Alex," Melinda laughed, "She told me when she handed me the invite to the baby shower."

"Right," Olivia said, "So what's up?"

"Actually," Melinda said changing the tone in her voice, "There's something that you need to know."

Olivia shifted herself in the tub and started to worry, "What is it Mel?"

"I don't really know the right way to tell you this-"

"Mel, spit it out," Olivia said getting agitated.

"Simon and Olivia were in a car accident. They are both in the hospital."

"Are they okay?" Olivia asked. She could feel the salty substance starting to pour from her eyes. Even though she wasn't that close to Simon he was her brother and she did love him. She also loved her niece who had been named after her.

"I'm not sure," Melinda answered honestly, "I was down there talking to a friend of mine when I saw Simon and he asked me to call you."

"Which hospital?"

"Mercy."

"Thanks Melinda," Olivia said before hanging up. She dropped the phone to the floor and flipped the drain on the tub to let the water out. So much for her relaxing bath. She put on a comfortable outfit as fast as she could and went to tell David she had to leave.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"My brother and my niece were in a car crash," she said stopping just before the door. The tears were still pouring from her eyes because she couldn't bare the thought of losing the only family she had left.

"I thought you weren't close?" David asked laying Carrie down in her bassinet.

"You don't understand," Olivia cried, "I have to go see them."

David caressed Olivia's cheek and gave her a tight hug before kissing her and letting her go, "Be safe."

She nodded her head and made her way to Mercy General.


	19. Chapter 19

**If you were reading 'Hunted Territory' it wil be updated soon! Thanks to Holly, a very nice reviewer! :)**

"Simon!" Olivia yelled when he saw him in the hospital bed in a room at the end of the hall. She ran into his room and grabbed his hand. He looked pretty banged up. His arm was in a cast and his eye was swollen and black. "What happened?"

"The car just crashed into us," Simon said, " I wasn't buckled. Olivia, is she okay?"

Olivia shook her head, "I don't know. I haven't talked to anyone yet."  
"Please, see if she's okay."

"Okay," Olivia nodded, "I will. I'll be right back."

Olivia walked out to the nurse's station and asked about the condition for Olivia Marsden.

"She's in surgery right now," one of the nurses told her, "She had a brain bleed."

Olivia had to catch her breath, "What? What does that mean? Is she-is she going to be okay?"

"I can assure you that she is in the best hands," the nurse said, "Our best neurosurgeon is working tonight."

Olivia nodded, too speechless to say anything. She didn't know how she was going to tell Simon the news. She took a deep breath and then headed back to his room.

"Is she okay?"

"She's in surgery Simon," Olivia answered, "She uh, she had a brain bleed."

"Oh my god," Simon cried. His body started jerking around and Olivia wasn't sure what was happening.

"Si? Simon! Simon, talk to me!" His heart monitor started beeping and the next thing Olivia knew nurses and doctors were in the room surrounding the bed. They were yelling all sorts of things and Olivia just stood back and watched. They wheeled his bed out of the room and one of the nurses informed Olivia that they were taking him in for emergency surgery. Olivia sat down in the waiting room and decided on calling David.

"Hey, is everything okay?" he asked.

"I don't know," Olivia answered sadly, "They are both in surgery."

"They'll be alright," David assured her, "Don't worry."

Olivia began crying, "That have to be alright."

"Calm down," David said to her, "They will be fine. Calvin wants to talk to you."

Olivia wiped her eyes and cleared her throat before Calvin came to the phone.

"Hey Mom," he said to her, "I hope they are okay."

"Me too," Olivia said to him, "I probably won't be home until you are already asleep," Olivia said forcing her tears to stay back, "Don't forget to brush your teeth and remember that I love you."

"I love you too," Calvin said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she said before hanging up the phone. She waited in the waiting room in the plastic chairs for what seemed like hours. Her back was hurting her and she felt like her eyes were going to close at any second but, she forced them to stay open.

"Family of Olivia Marsden?" a doctor asked.

"Yeah?"

"She's out of surgery," the doctor said, "We won't know how she is until she wakes up but, you can see her now."

"Thank you," Olivia said. She grabbed her purse and followed the doctor to the ICU where baby Olivia had her own room.

The little girl was lying still on the bed with a whole bunch of tubes coming from her tiny body. Olivia could see the bruises that were very evident on her face. It made Olivia realize what she was getting herself into. She was about to have four kids that she would be responsible for. They would all call her mom and look up to her. She had to worry about safety now and car accidents and everything that a mother and father had to worry about. She felt the tears well up in her eyes again and she gently took Olivia's hand in her own. "Hang in there Sweetie," she whispered, "Hang in there."

Olivia stayed by little Olivia's bedside until visiting hours were over and a nurse told her that she should go home and get some rest. She was informed that Simon wouldn't be awake until tomorrow so there was no reason to stay. Olivia sighed and was going to argue but, decided against it. She wanted to go home to her kids and kiss them goodnight.

"How are you really doing?" David asked once they were in bed for the night.

"I'm exhausted," she said after turning the map off.

"I'm sorry about Simon and Olivia," David said trying to get her to engage in conversation.

"Me too," she yawned, "Seeing her in that hospital made me realize what we are getting ourselves into. We have to worry about things like that now."

"I know," David said, "I'm ready for that though. Our kids are amazing and I love every one of them so much. Even if I haven't seen them yet," he said referring to the twins.

Olivia sighed, "Me too."

"Goodnight," David said giving her a gentle kiss, "I love you."

"Goodnight, I love you too."


	20. Chapter 20

**I know this story has progressed slooooooooooooowly. I am focusing more on this story at the moment than the others just because it's my oldest story that isn't done yet. On that note, I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reviewing and I love you all!**

"Casey! Casey!" Alex was rushing through the aisles of the party store carrying a basket full of things for the baby shower. "Look how cute these plates are! Olivia will love them!"

"Those are adorable," Casey smiled, "Look what I found!" Casey held up a bag of balloons that said 'expecting double' on the front of them. Half of them were pink and half of them were blue. It was just perfect for the two tiny tots growing inside Olivia.

"David says he can get Olivia out of the house long enough for us to decorate," Alex said, "So we will have about two hours to get ready and Melinda is picking up the cake on her way over."

"This is so exciting!" Casey smiled, "I'm so happy for Olivia."  
"It is great, isn't it?"

Casey nodded, "Let's go ahead and check out so we can be ready when David calls."

Alex agreed and they walked to the register with their cart full of supplies and checked out. They spent more money then they had originally planned but they wouldn't put a price on how happy they were for Olivia and David.

"Remember the plan?" David asked Calvin quietly.

Calvin nodded, "Don't worry. I won't tell her." Calvin sat down on his bed and slipped on his tennis shoes and followed David out into the living room.

"Are you guys ready?" David asked Olivia who had just finished buckling Carrie in her stroller.

"Ready," Olivia answered.

"Great," David said, "Let's go."

David had talked Olivia into going on a stroll through Central Park with the kids so Casey and Alex could have the time to decorate the house. He had hid a key in the mailbox outside when Olivia was busy so she wouldn't speculate anything. Casey and Alex knew about the key and they were waiting just around the block for David to shoot them a text giving them the all clear.

"That was David," Alex said flipping her phone closed, "Let's go!"

Casey and Alex headed to the house to start decorating. They grabbed their twenty bags from the back seat and started unloading them into the house. Casey started by blowing up the balloons and taping them to the walls. One pack was going to be taped and the other they were filling with helium and were floating to the ceiling. Alex started with the pink streamers and she taped them along the wall in a decorative matter. She twisted them as she went along to give them that special affect. Then she went along the other wall with the blue streamers.

Next they worked on the tables. They had brought two white tables that folded out and they set them up in the room. They took out their white plastic table clothes and draped them over the tables. They sprinkled little glitter pieces of baby rattles on top of the table cloth as they went. Next was the presents. They couldn't help but splurge and by the babies presents. Alex and Casey both left the store with five presents each. Just as they were finishing up setting the food on the table when there was a knock at the door.

"I got it," Casey said sitting down the vegetable tray.

It was Melinda. "Wow," she said looking around the place, "You guys have really did an amazing job!"

"Thank you," Casey said, "Just sit the cake over on the counter."

Melinda sat the white box on the counter in the middle between all of the food. She lifted the lid up so Casey and Alex could see just how wonderful the cake was.

"It's beautiful!" Alex said, "Liv is going to love it!"

The cake was half vanilla and half chocolate and it had light blue icing on the top. The words were written in pink icing and it said 'congratulations.'

Alex excused herself to answer her phone that was buzzing in her pocket.

"Hello," she said walking into the other room.

"She's ready to go! Dad can't stall her any longer!"

"Calvin?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, she really wants to come home. She says she has to pee."

Alex laughed, "You guys can come back now. By the time you walk here everyone should be here."

"Gotta go," Calvin said, "Mom's coming back."

Both of them hung up the phone and Alex went back into the kitchen where Melinda and Casey were just adding the last touches. Before long, the room stated filling with people from Olivia and David's life. David's sister, Kylie, was able to fly in from Minnesota and she was the first one to arrive. She got acquainted with Olivia's friends quickly. Next to arrive was Elizabeth Donnelly and Olivia's neighbor Georgia. Other ADA's that had been friends with Olivia were also invited to the shower. Friends such as Kim Greylek and Monique Jeffries whom Olivia had stayed in touch with. Amanda Rollins was also invited, even if her and Olivia weren't quite the best of friends yet. David had also sent invitations to Fin, Nick, John, and Don, even though he wasn't sure if they would show.

"Why are there so many cars on the block?" Olivia questioned when they were only a few yards from the house. She was too busy focused about holding her bladder that she didn't care to pay attention to whose cars they were.

"I don't know," David lied.

Calvin looked up from where he was pushing Carrie's stroller and winked at David. David started laughing because Calvin wasn't able to blink just one eye, he had to do both.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing," David said quickly, "Let's just get inside so can use the restroom."

Olivia had the keys in her hand and she was fumbling to get them in the keyhole. She was doing the little potty dance and she didn't know how much longer she could hold it. When she finally got the key in she sighed of relief and was going to rush straight to the bathroom.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled in unison.

"Ohmygosh…."

"Oh no…"

"Liv did you just-"

Olivia just nodded her head. She was too embarrassed to say anything. All of the people in front of her had just saw what had happened, including her husband and all the guys from work. She started crying and rushed into the bathroom.

David sighed and took Carrie out of the stroller. Calvin made a beeline to the food table.

"Don't worry," Alex said, "I'll talk to her."

**What exactly happened?! **


	21. Chapter 21

**If you are reading this… some reviews would be nice. I hate to sound like I'm badgering but, everybody loves a good review. It really makes the story easier to write.**

"Liv?" Alex tapped on the bathroom door just loud enough to where Olivia could hear.

"Go away," Olivia said in a high pitched voice.

"Sweetie, it's okay," Alex said feeling bad about what had happened, "We all understand. You're pregnant with twins, we know you couldn't control it."

Alex heard Olivia sniffle and then footsteps shuffling to the door. "I can't believe I peed in my pants… I haven't done that since I was six!"

"Liv," Alex laughed sadly, "It's okay. Really, we all understand. If you want to stay in here hiding and crying about it all day… well then so be it but, there is a room full of people in there who love you and planned an awesome baby shower."

Olivia looked up from where she was sitting on the toilet seat with a new pair of pants already on. "Okay."

"Okay," Alex repeated. She offered Olivia her hand to help stand up which surprisingly Olivia accepted.

"There's also some really delicious cookies in there if I do say so myself."

Olivia smiled as she walked down the hallway next to Alex. She was starting to feel less embarrassed about her little incident and she was really craving some of those peanut butter cookies that Alex was known for.

"Surprise!" Everybody shouted again and threw their hands in the air as Olivia re-entered the room.

"This is wonderful you guys," Olivia said tearing up jus a little, "Thank you so much!" Olivia looked a little to her left and saw David standing next to his sister holding Carrie and just smiling as big as he could. She walked over to them and said hello to Kylie before turning toward David. "You planned this, didn't you?"

"No," David said honestly, "Alex and Casey actually came to me with the idea. My part was just getting you out of the house."

"Right," Olivia smiled, "Well, I love it. So, thank you."

David smiled and gave Olivia a subtle kiss on the lips. "I gotta go to the food table now," Olivia said in all seriousness, "Alex made cookies."

The rest of the evening was spent with laughter and tears from Olivia who couldn't seem to control her emotions. She was so excited for the shower and the babies and she was so grateful of her friends and family. Each person had bought fabulous gifts, including a double stroller and a pink and blue car seat. Olivia had spent most of the time over by the food table where she kept eating one cookie after another until they were gone.

It was getting late and people were starting to say their goodbyes and head home. Olivia had fallen asleep on the couch and David had gently placed a cotton blanket over her. He put Calvin to bed and then Carrie and everybody was sound asleep except him. He walked over next to where Olivia was asleep and sat down by her feet. He was just looking at her and smiling, thinking about how much his life had changed. He remembered when him and Olivia almost called it quits. Things weren't going well at work and their relationship was getting in the way but, then he realized that settling down was more important than any job he could ever had. Once they disclosed to their bosses though, things turned out for the better. Both of them were able to keep their jobs if they wanted.

Olivia started to move in her sleep pulling David out of his thoughts. He watched as her eyes fluttered open and she turned her head to look at him.

"Hey," she said quietly, "How long have I been asleep?"  
"About an hour," he answered, "I figured you were tired so I just let you sleep."

Olivia yawned and tried to say something but it came out unclear so she said it again, "Today was a good day," she said, "I really had a good time and I just know that if... if I never met you then it wouldn't have happened."  
David smiled and reached over to grab Olivia's hand, "If we didn't meet then we wouldn't have our two wonderful kids and our other two on the way."

"You think we can do it?" Olivia asked.

"Do what?"  
"Raise them right."

"Of course," David said matter-of-factly, "We are great parents."

"We are," Olivia smiled.

"What do you say we head to bed?" David asked, "It's pretty late and we both need some sleep after today."

"What about Carrie and Calvin?"  
"Already asleep," David answered, "I put away all the baby stuff in the nursery too."

"What would I do without you?"

"I don't know," David shrugged, "Probably live off of cereal and take-out."  
Olivia laughed, "You're right," she said, "That's probably true."

"You know," David began as he helped Olivia to the bedroom, "I didn't think I would ever settle down and be happy. I used to think there was no such thing as a happy ever after."

"Me either," Olivia said pulling the covers up under her chin, "But I guess fairy tales do come true."

"I guess so," David said wrapping his arm around Olivia and snuggling up close. "Goodnight Liv, I love you."

"I love you too," she said back, "Goodnight."

EPILOGUE

The twins were born on September 26th and both weighed an even 6 pounds. They were both healthy babies and Olivia and David couldn't have been more thankful. David and Olivia both decided on the names Hunter and Hope. Hunter meant brave and that was a quality that Olivia strongly supported with her personality. Hope meant to always have hope, even in tough situations and that was something everybody could use.

Olivia loved staying at home with all four of her kids and taking care of them. Every morning she made a big breakfast for Calvin, David, and Carrie who was now starting to eat table food. She would feed Hope and Hunter before she ate her own breakfast and then everyone went off to work and school. Hunter, Hope, and Carrie stayed home with Olivia and they always went with her wherever she went. She felt like this was her new life and somehow everything she went through before didn't matter. She could now say that she wore her heart on her sleeves because now she had seen that love really does exist.

_**Let's just admit we all want to make it to Ever Ever After. Forever may be a wish away.**_

_**The End!**_

**(Sorry if the ending disappointed anyone but, I felt like it was a good time to end it. David & Olivia finally get their happy ever after and live the rest of their lives together! "...We can both dream.")**


End file.
